Remembered by the Forgotten
by TitanFire
Summary: Relationships are a two way street. Ordinary ones have guidelines and regulations. But sometimes risks demand to be taken in peculiar circumstances. Lani Marks always wanted to be on the side of heroes, but she never thought she'd be as close as she was when a certain mech twined his life with hers. OCXOptimus. I don't own Transformers.
1. Turning Corners

Optimus sat in his alt mode, watching the daily routines of the occupants around the DC base. Soldiers filed pass, engineers and mechanics milled about their work, but everything seemed different.

It was quiet…calm. So different to the months prior.

And this is what he found himself doing lately, with his less hectic schedule—he was simply watching. Watching the normalcy and calm demeanors of the base's inhabitants without fear or high levels of stress coming up on his scanners.

This is what the Prime wanted, after all this time of fighting.

Peace.

The weight of past battles on Earth melted from his frame. He slipped in and out of recharge through his break, basking in the abnormal normalcy.

Nothing compared to the overwhelming guilt his kind subjected to this race and this unsuspecting planet. He was a Prime, it was his duty to protect his people…but also to defend the innocent. He had seen so many fall. He faced the burden of knowing that the families of his fallen comrades would never know how bravely they fought for _their_ secret cause.

'But not so secret anymore,' he surmised. Word had spread and media around the globe roused the people's concern for this 'alien invasion.' How pitiful the situation grew.

Optimus was ripped from his dark musings as his sensors picked up a human veering closer to him than per usual. Most seemed to keep their distance from the Autobots while in their alternate modes, except for Lennox and the usual "higher ups" as his human friends put them. The girl seemed unaware of her surroundings as she walked with her nose in the stack of papers that apparently demanded her undivided attention.

Unsure on what to do, and thinking she would correct her course, his sensors kept a critical eye on her movements.

Right up until she crashed into the left side of his alt mode.

Papers flew in all different directions as the human woman landed on her back with a groan. Her freckled hands gingerly rubbed her head as she looked up to what she had smashed into.

Optimus wanted to assuage the horror in her eyes at the sight of his alt mode. He quickly transformed to his original height.

The girl quickly scrambled to her feet and craned her neck to get a better view of the Autobot leader. He leaned down onto one knee, but before he could ask if she damaged, she quickly beat him to it.

"I am s-so so sorry," she managed to force out. "I wasn't looking wear I was going, sorry, I didn't mean to." Her eyes made contact to his surreal blue optics as he put a hand up to stop her rambling.

"I apologize, I should have alerted you of your impending trajectory. Are you alright?" He questioned while noting her frazzled demeanor. Her face turned an alarming shade of red, one that he feared would cause system damage, but she appeared functional, he reasoned.

She straightened up her white coat, brushing off invisible dirt from her surprise fall. "Yeah, no prob," she responded in kind. "I'm used to things jumping out at me." Impossibly green eyes met his optics with a wink. He chuckled. The action was not lost on him, with so many years around his fellow human comrades.

The girl—no woman (barely) straightened out her papers and adjusted the paper clips, shaking her head at something she thought. "I am really sorry, sir, for running into you like that. My mom always told me I had a knack for finding solid objects to crash into."

"Please, it is quite alright, I was worried you damaged yourself."

She seemed to brush off the Cybertronian lingo for 'injured' as she peered up to his crouched form. Thrusting her hand out, she quickly brushed off his concern. "No harm done. And by the way, my name is Lani, and its a pleasure to meet you Optimus Prime." Amused, the Prime placed his finger into her palm as she shook it. "And I wanted to thank you for all you've done."

Optimus balked at her statement. Most humans shied away from too much alien attention.

"The pleasure is mine, Lani…and you're very welcome."

She retracted her hand and then gave a slight jump, reaching for her phone.

"Crap, sorry, I'm late. Ok, sorry again, sir!" She quickly smiled and bustled around the large autobot, correcting her earlier course. Lani sent a quick wave when the Autobot leader half-heartedly warned to be careful.

She laughed off his mild concern…and nearly toppled into a moving vehicle in route to weapons testing. The Prime shook his head, wondering idly how she had survived this long on a military base. Backing up a few steps, she straightened out her stack, and briskly stalked down the far corridor towards the human's medical wing.

Optimus let out a perturbed 'hmmm', making his way to his quarters to finally complete that blasted paper work. Things were quiet lately, not that he was complaining, but he could not shrug the impending sense of unease that followed him. Bases were rarely quiet for long during a war.

They could only be biding their time.

Despite all these morbid processor cycles, he could not deny the uplifting happiness he felt to see these sentient beings mill around, uncaring of the death and destruction his own people have felt. He just prayed to Primus that they would never know such pain.

Now he just had to worry about this unmerciful paperwork Galloway insistently pestered him for.

Lani enjoyed her work. Even more than her lazy saturday mornings on the couch. It brought a sense of accomplishment and happiness that she was in the midst of heroes, that she played a role for them.

She may not be a hero, but damn it, she was definitely on the side of heroes.

In the midst of her routine check ups, Lani couldn't shake the fact that she actually got to speak to the famous Optimus Prime yesterday. The only other Autobot she ever got to speak to was Ratchet. Oh, how she loved the mech and his uncanny attention to detail whenever she taught him human medicine.

She wasn't a head doctor, no, she was an on-the-field doctor/medic. Practicing the profession in a regular hospital proved incredibly _mundane_. The idea of helping those who risked their lives for her own brought a higher level of accomplishment.

Her reports needed to make their way toward Ratchet each check-up cycle, where he kept them all catalogued and organized; an area she consequently failed.

"Alright, Epps, you are good to go." Lani stripped off her latex gloves, tossing them in the bin. A few more scribbles in his file finished her work for the day.

She looked up from her black swivel chair, unable to stop sliding it around due to recent boredom, and playfully saluted on of her closest friends.

Sargent Robert Epps chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, 'Ni." He stretched his arms above his head before jumping from the paper-covered bed. The room was bland except for the surfing and Hawaiian posters that made up for the sterile feel. Lani never appreciated the cold, clean upkeep of medical rooms, especially those cursed examination rooms that she tried her damn hardest to keep comfortable. But, kept those stupid motivational posters out. Injuries were infinitely easier to deal with without those unnecessary pieces of garbage.

But she loved her job and loved working with these individualized soldiers. There was definitely enough character to go around base.

She scratched absently at her messy bun, pulling back unruly curls that refused to be tamed, futilely tucked them again. Epps laughed at her fussing.

"Oh shut up and walk me to Ratchet's office," she chastised him.

To his credit, he lifted his hands in the air in surrender, obeying her order. They walked in companionable silence, both enjoying the peaceful trek to the med bay even with the busy bustle of soldiers and NEST personnel making their way around the large hangar.

Epps rammed his shoulder into the human sized door, muttering about the base's inability to fix anything, and held it open for Lina. She mockingly bowed as a thank you and continued on to the next room. Cybertronian-sized beds and monitors lined their path to Rachet's cluttered working desk in the back.

Lani always felt like an ant lately.

She spotted the green H2 Hummer at his desk, fussing over his collection of piling data pads, no doubt going through the files she brought in earlier, before she unceremoniously ran into the leader of this alien race. Lani felt heat crawling up the back of her neck. How embarrassing. Her first meeting and she blew it.

She brushed it off, first impressions are hardly go to her favor. There might be a second time, she reasoned, one that she'll hopefully be aware of her surroundings.

"Good afternoon, Ratchet. Fancy some up-to-date check ups?" She sent him a cheeky smile, swinging a few folders in her arms.

The medic peered down at her, his mouth plates barely quirking at the sides in an amused smile. "Of course, of course." She plopped them into his waiting servo.

"Hey, Ratch, how's it going?" Epps called from a little farther away from Lani.

The mech sighed. "As well as to be expected. Events are slow; I have little to occupy my time, except for Wheeljack's slagging experiments."

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the giggling below him. Lani quickly ducked her head and shuffled her feet toward Epps, who wore one of the biggest shit eating grins she'd ever seen. It wasn't often the Sargent was able to witness this playful side of the Autobot CMO. The young woman still kept that smile when she looked up to the mech.

"Later, Ratch. I have to go clean up before I'm officially done for the day. See ya tomorrow!"

Lani started skipping backwards and failed to notice the new mech walking in. With a clanging thunk, she expected to feel the cold unmoving ground but instead a large hand broke her fall.

Looking up, heat slowly made its way over her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Lani?" Optimus Prime questioned.

She internally groaned. Not again, she pleaded. She pushed off his hand and stepped back a few steps.

"Sorry, again, Mr. Prime," she mumbled pressing her hands against her face in embarrassment. She could hear Epps guffawing behind her.

"Primus, Lani. For someone of your intelligence, you could at least have the sense to watch where you're going," Ratchet tsked at her. The nerve!

"Hold up, it's not my fault he's a ninja! I couldn't hear a thing!"

"I am very sorry for sneaking up on you." His attempt of humor sent a new wave of embarrassment creeping up her neck.

"Don't apologize, Prime!" Ratchet pointed at the blushing young woman. "She needs to be more aware of her surroundings! This is the fifth time I have seen this happen."

She crossed her arms. "The walls jump out at me. I'm hardly at fault."

"Nah, girl. You've got the klutz thing bad," Epps so _encouragingly _provided. He placed a hand on her shoulder and ruffled her curls again. Of course, she swatted his hand away like a pestering fly.

Optimus then noticed her hair for the first time, his first encounter too brief. Or even her appearance.

And how different she looked!

She did not share the tan skin the rest of the base had, instead paler skin, still sun kissed, but substantially whiter. And she was covered in those dots—'freckles' the internet told him. And her hair: deep red curls. Not very common in the genome on this planet.

Her face was reaching the same red shade as the day prior. He filed that information away to ask Ratchet later.

He first needed his own information.

"Ratchet, I request the new data pads you've rebooted." The regal leader made his way over to his old friend.

He turned then, remembering the strange haired woman and Sargent Epps. "I apologize again for my too silent movements," he said a bit cheekily.

Her face flamed again. "Yeah, no worries. I hope my head doesn't distract me too much next time." Lani's face brightened in an instant. "Maybe next time I'll actually catch myself before I ram into you." She giggled to herself and started making her way out of the med bay, pulling Epps along with her.

"Later guys! I've got a bed with my name written _all_ over it!"

Ratchet responded with a grunt and Optimus merely stared.

"I swear, that girl will be the death of me." Ratchet broke the silence once the doors shut. He scanned his desk. "Ah hah! Here you go, Optimus." The mech handed over a new data pad.

"You are well acquainted with Lani?"

The CMO looked up. "Doctor Marks? Oh yeah, she's been stumbling through my office for over a year now. I wouldn't be surprised if she tripped into you."

Optimus found it baffling that a person could have such insufficient equilibrium. How unfortunate a place to work. But not unlike Bluestreak, he reasoned. That youngling couldn't keep his mouth plates shut for ten minutes before he too found himself bumping into something.

The similarities between cybertronians and humans continued to astound him. So different…but not.

Ratchet unceremoniously dumped the newly booted data pads into his arms, ushering him out with a grunt.

There was one thing certain, no matter the similarities between the species, there would always be one Ratchet. The red and blue mech silently laughed to himself, deciding he liked this peaceful time and wishing, a bit optimistically, that it would last.


	2. Hello, New Friend

A soft breeze filtered through the medical wing's lounge. Its welcoming feel made Lani's work a little more bearable. The room was a little more modern than the main rec area, painted walls, carpet, the real works.

Lani snorted, if only she had an updated boss.

She sat cross legged on one of the sofas, contemplating whether to continue outlining the list of needed supplies on her iPad or playing solitaire. The indecisiveness was leaning toward her lazier side.

She closed out of her portfolio. Not a very tough decision, it seemed. She lost herself in the monotony of changing cards and just completely disregarding all duties she had, reasoning that this break was well deserved.

The far door slammed open causing the young woman to physically jump, hair standing up at the back of her neck. She tried to get her breathing back under control when Doctor Albotross strolled across the metal threshold.

The younger doctor internally groaned. Evil reincarnate. Ok, not really, but asshole was a quality well deserved.

She fumbled to switch her screen back to _actual_ work.

Trying to keep the glare off her face, she looked up at her superior.

"Good morning, sir. How—"

"Marks, where are the updated clinic files? Did you include the blood tests?" he effectively cut her off.

Lani stamped down the flare of anger surging up her spine. A smart ass retort almost slipped past her lips, but she clamped down in time, thank God.

His gut was beginning to peak over his belt, that tight waistline practically begged for some relief, and frankly, some bigger pants. A bit of sweat permeated through his pale button-up dress shirt, most likely from the long trek to find her. The white lab coat probably covered the offending underarm sweat. His beady little eyes looked her up and down accusingly, wrinkles surrounding his eyes crinkled considerably more than they had last year. They accompanied the other lines forming along his squished forehead and his frowning mouth.

She barely managed to not roll her eyes. "Yes, they're included and I delivered them to Ratchet a couple days ago. You said you were afraid of him." She shrugged and curled up again to resume her prior work.

Albotross sighed, annoyed. "I never said that. And I thought we agreed you would bring them to me for a look over."

"I don't remember agreeing," she muttered a bit more snarky than originally intended. Trying to reign in her own annoyance, she tried to placate the situation. "But I'll ask Ratchet for them back if you want."

He stuttered for a bit before he could get anything out. "N-no. No. It's fine." He composed himself, straightening out his finely pressed coat. "But this is my division, my medical wing. Report to me first."

With that he stalked back out the door. One day he was going to get his assed beat. Either by her or someone else. It didn't matter. But this base be damned if he hadn't made more enemies than Saruman the White.

She snickered to herself. Lord of the Rings references always turned her mood for the better, but this was more than a one reference job.

She bristled. No one treated her like that. She earned this job and the respect.

Unknown to her, someone heard the tail end of her conversation and was making his way into the lounge.

"Don't worry about him, he's just power tripping."

Lani jumped again, cursing herself for her inability to keep her surroundings in check.

"Hey, Stannis. You heard that?"

"Just the end, don't worry," he assured her. "You held your own there remarkably. I've been waiting for someone to show him a harder time. He needs it."

Stannis took Lani under his wing when she first got here. When she had never seen a dead body, when she was never under the stress of saving a life on the battle field. His fatherly eye watched her the past year, making sure she grew in this harsh environment.

War wasn't easy.

In his mid sixties, the man knew his way around bodies and battle fields alike. He took on the responsibility to train her as a special operations combat medic, a work still in progress. And what a career that was. Luckily, he retired from that line of duty for a more quiet medical practice. Base was as far as his profession would take him now.

Lani was thankful for that. That silver-haired man saved her ass more times than she could count. But she wouldn't be able to bear it if she lost him out there now, especially with the higher mortality rate due to the Decepticons' disregard for human life. And, well… humans' inability to defend themselves effectively.

The older man put a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a warm smile. He plucked the iPad from her slacked hands.

Stannis cleared his throat. "Now. I'll take over the cataloguing and listing. Can you do me the _huge _favor of delivering this data pad to Ratchet? My old bones can't possibly make it." He dramatically limped toward her previous seat.

Lani snorted, but couldn't stop the smile that covered her features. She knew he was letting her go cool off.

Wise old fart, she surmised.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

She stomped into the Autobot Med Bay, fire hot in her step. "Ratch!" she bellowed to the almost empty room. "He's at it again!" If she didn't see anyone, she just assumed he was alone, probably in the back, but he should be able to hear her scream.

But the mech wasn't there. Optimus had just walked in not thirty seconds before. And the poor mech was stuck with an emotional human. Primus, have mercy.

He left the second room to investigate. But the person surprised him. He hadn't expected to see the red headed doctor. In essence, he should have concluded that at best, she was one of the most common humans in and out of this med bay according to the CMO.

Green eyes widened at the mech.

"Hey, Optimus, sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you." Her bashful look made the Prime curl his mouth plates slightly, giving the barest hint of a smile.

"It's alright. But I am afraid I don't know where Ratchet went."

"Oh, darn." Suddenly remembering the data pads in her arms, she hefted them up a little in offering. "Well can you put these on his desk please? I can't reach." The leader obliged. "Thanks, my short stature will be my undoing."

She smiled when the mech laughed lightly at her small jest. It was a heartwarming to see one so stoic all the time (well from a distance as she had seen before) act _human_. That blasted Albotross was nearly a distant memory, almost completely forgotten.

"What troubles you, Lani?"

Well almost forgotten.

She let out a sigh. "It's just my boss. He can be a real controlling ass sometimes." The fact that he cared about her issues just notched him higher on her respect level. Like the leader of an alien faction didn't have enough to think about. Her petty issues suddenly made her feel childish.

He knelt down to her level with an understanding expression. That baffled her, there was no way someone treated _him_ like that.

He vented air through his systems. "I, too, share this problem lately."

"What? What imbecile wants to get squished?"

His optics betrayed the mirth he felt. "There is a certain politician that has made life a little more difficult." His vague explanation was enough to flip the light bulb on for Lani.

"It's that Galloway guy, isn't it? That squealer doesn't know his boundaries even if they slapped him across the face."

"Yes, he's rude, but his contempt for me is steadily increasing." The Prime shook his head to somehow get rid of his ill feelings toward the liaison.

"Oh, no. What did he do this time?" The leader was surprised she even shared his dislike of the man. And here he was thinking he had taken the brunt. This new revelation that Galloway had spread his bad behavior all around base like a disease angered him a bit.

"He keeps pestering me for weapon specs and after refusing time and time again, he had the nerve to demand our fusion energy outline. But he knows as well as I that it can easily be turned into a bomb…There is no reasoning with that man."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Lani combed her hair back with her hand, grimacing when it got stuck in the tangles. "Something about overly high paid bureaucrats and their pompous attitudes. The connection is not lost on me; they seem to be in high supply lately."

Optimus wanted to rebuke her statement, but their situations both proved her theory correct. "But not all are like this. There are many good, respectable positions filled by good people."

Lani was silent for a few moments, her usual jovial mood started to make head way again. "That Keller guy is pretty cool. Never once was he rude to me or my colleagues."

"Yes," the mech readily agreed. "Secretary Keller is a good man, one that has helped our cause immensely." He looked at the space above her head, contemplating on the Defense ministers work. He needed to thank him soon, he decided.

"Well that's good. You guys need a break. But seriously are you going to do anything about that weasel?" She pointed behind her, generally toward the main hangar.

He had given thought to getting rid of Galloway, but with no serious reason to do so yet, he was sadly out of luck. He frowned at the thought. It was one thing to treat himself rudely; his kind have brought destruction and death, but to other innocents—that was unjustifiable.

Lani didn't give him a chance to respond. Instead, she dove into a full detailed story of the Liaison's antics on the way to Egypt.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

The two ended up speaking for a straight hour. Both venting and joking over the base's personnel…and their least favorite big shots that believed they ran the place. She ranted about her superior, offering Dr. Albotross' story and to the Primes' amusement, his fear of the CMO. Optimus found he actually enjoyed the young woman's company. Her dramatic facial expressions and hand movements were entertaining, but they only showed when she became rather passionate about the current subject. Her nose would scrunch up, freckles squashed together around her nose, at the mention of the many politicians that travelled to base, always seeking a way to get ahead in their career at the expense to those around them.

Optimus had not felt this carefree in ages. And the simplicity—just talking. That was it. Nothing needed skirting around nor did they talk about serious issues. The conversation easily flowed from one topic of base to the next.

The human and Autobot ended up sitting on the nearest berth, both fully relaxed. Optimus leaned against the wall, managing to maintain his regal look, and Lani stretched her legs out in front of her with her hands behind her back for support.

"What is exactly your position?" The Prime casually asked as their conversation started to wind down. He was genuinely curious. She seemed so young, far younger than most of the base.

She grinned. "I'm a combat medic and a cardiovascular specialist. Actually, I just got promoted to Sergeant Combat Medic after Egypt."

Optimus was floored. He had become well acquainted with the ranking system on Earth, but had never met one so high so young. Even though it was only a second ranking, one above the entry level of Private; there was much more her than she let on.

His questioning look was enough indication for Lani to elaborate. She got the look a lot. "I graduated high school two years early and started majoring in biology at UCLA. But I heard about this program to graduate with Masters in three years in bio and required sciences through the Inter-service Assistant Program. So, after a year in college, I moved to Texas for Advanced Individual Training, mostly to complete my Masters. After that I got an officer's commission and still got civilian certification."

"I finished my EMT Basics and Advanced Trauma Life support training when I turned 22. Robert Epps put in a good recommendation after I finished Basic Combat Training. But I still had to complete advanced cardiac life support and then some basic trauma life support." Well, that was a mouthful, she thought. She still couldn't believe it, all that work and she's now working with these giant heroes. Mind boggling.

"I worked as a civilian EMT ambulance medical assistant for about a year and a half. So, now I'm here, 26 years old and working to officially be a Staff Sergeant Special Operations Combat Medic."

She sighed, still more to prove.

From what he learned from Sam, high school was a struggle to get through, and college was proving even more difficult. He had nearly failed some of his classes, from what Bumblebee had told him. The boy was still completing his second year, but this young woman far surpassed that and was still working diligently.

"How were you able to graduate so early?"

His baritone voice relaxed Lani, her response coming out a lot less strained than she originally believed. "It-it was a lot of hard work," she murmured, casting her eyes down. She pulled one knee up, tucking it under her chin. "Just had some family issues, but it all worked out." Her strained smile did little to convince him, but he let it go.

Her years of hard work were not dissimilar from his own transition becoming a Prime. It wasn't pleasant at times, but necessary…and worth it.

"You should be proud, Lani. You are experienced beyond your years."

The medic blushed. She tried to hide her pink cheeks behind her raised knee. "Thank you," she mumbled.

He nodded. Not good at taking compliments, he reflected. What a shame to work so close with Ratchet then. The head medic may be gruff and harsh, but he awarded praise to hard workers that deserved it. Optimus would not put it past the CMO to do the same with her.

After a bit of silence, Lani spoke up. "When do you have to deal with Douche-head Galloway again?"

A smirk formed his mouth plates at her name calling. "Another defense meeting in three days, but luckily this time with Secretary Keller." It was bizarre to be so comfortable around someone other than his soldiers and select humans he grew to know over the years.

But she was un-judging, a trait he seldom found among humans. Chiefly, in political circles. Outside of Sam and Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, and Keller were the only humans he thoroughly trusted.

"Godspeed, Optimus Prime." She playfully saluted the mech looking down at her. "Godspeed."

Their mutual like of each other was not lost on the green CMO watching from the Med Bay doors, a considerate smile gracing his impassive features.


	3. Hold up, hi

N.E.S.T occupied the D.C. base for the entirety of a month. A beautiful place, one filled with plenty of history and busy streets. Sure, the humidity could get a bit overbearing, but it seldom got too bad. So much to do and so much too see. But for now she was stuck inside. Of course, plenty happening, right?

But Lani was bored. A dangerous disease that demanded to be cured.

It had been three days since she spoke with Optimus; the last time she had any type of stimulating conversation… even if it was a bit of gossip. She hardly got the opportunity to see her favorite soldiers, let alone talk to them. So this was a special break.

Her card game with Lennox and Epps was coming to a close. The short distraction from her slow paced work did little to alleviate her recent tedious monotony. She had been waiting for something, anything. She even entertained the idea of breaking someone's arm so she could bind it. Epp's limb looked close enough.

She shook her head, banishing the psychotic thoughts, no matter how funny they seemed.

SMACK!

Lennox's calloused hand slapped the piling deck in the center of the creaking wooden table. The soldier slid the unorganized playing cards into his deck. Epps leaned back in his seat putting his hands behind his head in defeat. The medic threw her legs on top of the sparse table top.

They had been playing Egyptian Rat Slap for the past thirty minutes and the end of the soldiers' break fast approaching. Lani would soon be alone for the rest of the day to continue her doldrums.

"Now what?" she asked, exasperated.

Lennox grinned at her expense. "You could always do more paperwork," he teased.

"Enough of your sass, soldier. This is serious." She rubbed her face, lacing her fingers through her hair, breaking through the scant tangles.

"How's training going with Stannis?" Epps asked.

"Meh, it's alright. He's got me taking some tests next week. He'll probably give me a surprise EMT practice for the hell of it." She smiled fondly at the mention of her favorite doctor.

Epps nodded as if understanding, or pretending to understand what she was talking about. "Are you still apartment hunting?"

"Yeah…but it's harder to find one with a short lease in the city. I'm heading out later to check one out, but I can't find a bus net that goes close to it." She scratched her ear in thought. "I guess, I could run. That mess hall food isn't doing anything good for my thighs."

The dark soldier frowned at her. "I swear, if you start going off on your body again, I'll personally burn your signed picture of the elf."

Lani's eyes snapped wide, simultaneously slamming her palms on the table making it wobble slightly. "Take that back, Robert," she warned lowly. No one dares hurt her picture of Legolas Greenleaf signed by Orlando Bloom himself. It was one of the few possessions she took from home. Moving too many belongings from base to base proved difficult.

Hopefully, if she found an apartment, a reasonably priced one, she could maybe ship her stuff here from California.

"Just trying to help. I can't take it when you're hard on your body."

She knew it was all out of concern. Knowing that, she couldn't really blame him. The smile she tried to hide broke through. She owed her old friend so much. His worry went far deeper than smoothing a single weight comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Thigh gaps are for chickens, right?" She tried to make light of the situation. Emotional deep stuff from Epps made her a bit uncomfortable, not at him, but his concern made her feel bad for how much he contributed to her life. It made her feel unworthy.

Will's watch beeped three times signaling the end of their break.

The medic sighed, she just needed someone, not just a distraction. But distractions would have to do for now.

"You should go run. That always helps you when you're in a funk." Lani was about to protest, but Epps had already walked around the table and hugged her soundly. "Hey, I promised your mom I'd look after you. Maybe go out, run around the city."

She nodded into his shoulder. He let go and Lennox hugged her shoulders as he walked out.

"Stay close to base," Lennox told her cautiously. The concern in his eyes tore through her heart. She watched the two exit the rec room, their strides subconsciously filing into step with one another. Their years together causing a deep rooted bond.

Although not as close to her as Epps, Lennox still held a special place in her heart. Those guys never let people walk over her and always helped when needed. They found her whenever they could when she first transitioned in N.E.S.T. so they could talk, see how she was doing. Her confidence slowly swelled because of them. And she'll never be able to thank those amazing men properly.

Now to find her blasted running shoes.

* * *

A few hours later, Ironhide and Optimus were leaving the latest defense meeting. They decided to approve the construction of Que's energon detectors, an invention that would aid the human's control in discovering stray Decepticons.

Carefully avoiding the passing humans—well, Optimus more so than Ironhide, they walked to Wheeljack's lab.

"Your optics glitching, Prime?" the weapon's specialist prompted good-naturedly. He had noticed his old friend glancing at the ground every so often.

Optimus shook his head. "No, it's just the humans."

"What?" he asked bewildered. "Never once has any of us stepped on a squishy." He too looked down for any humans straying too close. Their path was clear since no human was stupid or unobservant enough to get under-ped. "Unfortunately," he mumbled quietly so Optimus barely heard him. He knew the black mech was not serious, he had stronger relationships with some of the humans than he did.

"No, it's not that. It's—nothing. I'm afraid one might not see where they're walking."

The black mech raised a metal ridge above his good optic in question, but shrugged. "Whatever," he grumbled.

After explaining to Wheeljack that the project was a go (to which the mech eagerly tried to show off his specs for the equipment), Ironhide managed to convince the Prime to test the modifications on his ion blaster. The two meandered to the shooting range, lazily at best.

But Optimus still mulled over the meetings main digressions.

If only he could stop the government's overbearing need for quantum thorium generator. Primitive at best to their species, but entirely dangerous when adding energy to the mix. Its explosive capacities blew half of Praxus in the mid war. Some politicians demanded the blue prints, arguments ran from clean energy to waste management. But the Autobot leader had to quickly stamp out the debate, reminding the room the premises of the meeting encompassed _defense_.

"Hey, Optimus."

It would be all too necessary to remind the next meeting on the grounds the treaty was made. Some seemed to forget, or believed the Prime to be stupid, to somehow pull a loophole.

"Optimus!"

He stopped moving and swiveled his helm to Ironhide. The black mech answered his questioning stare by pointing down. There by his feet, Lani stood, a light sheen of sweat across her forehead and her hair pulled tight in a 'pony-tail' (Mikaela once told him). Looser clothing hung from her shoulders accompanied by baggier shorts, not something commonly worn among N.E.S.T. personnel. She took a swig of the water in her left hand before addressing the pair.

Lani waved her hand. "Thank you, Ironhide." Said mech grunted in acknowledgment. "Hey, Optimus. How'd the Spanish Inquisition go with Douche-head Galloway?"

Ironhide threw his head back and guffawed unashamedly. "Oh, that's a good one." Lani snickered, too, but tried to cover it up with her palm.

Optimus gave an affable smile, glad to see the mech so carefree. "Better than expected." And it was. With the Secretary of Defense present, the meeting managed to stay on track for most of the time.

Ironhide turned to the Autobot, astonishment contorting his geometric features. "Come off it, Prime," he rebuked. "The weasel needs to go."

"Wait, yeah. Why can't you guys appoint your own guy? Like an alien ambassador."

The leader sighed. "I have no cause to send him off. And it is best if the human government believes _they_ are in control."

It took a few seconds for Lani to register that. She abruptly burst out laughing. "You…you are so sly, Optimus." She wiped the invisible tear from her eye. Green eyes suddenly darted to her feet and then to him. "Oh, um sorry, were you guys doing anything? I didn't mean to interrupt."

Ironhide spoke up first. "I was just goin' to beat his aft on the range."

Optimus brushed him off, suddenly wanting her company again; their last encounter too short, but did wonders for his stress levels.

"Can I join?" She asked hastily, before he could invite her himself. "Sorry, but I have nothing to do, it's my day off and boredom is extremely dangerous and all…"

"Perfect, now I have an audience. Shoot pretty, Optimus." Ironhide clapped a hand on his shoulder before lowering his hand down for Lani. She quickly hopped on the offered transportation, a small giggle escaping her lips.

The two were speaking about Annabelle, Lennox's daughter. She would be starting preschool soon, leaving little for Sarah to hover around and put Lennox a bit on edge that his little girl wouldn't constantly home for him to see, the occasional time he could come home.

The black mech lifted her too quickly for Optimus' liking. Surely, he knew that humans were much more fragile than their metal bodies.

But, he contemplated, his old friend had more experience around humans while living with Will Lennox's family. His time spent with the youngling Annabelle gives him a better understanding of human weakness and durability.

A pang of sadness stretched through him, not much but some, at the realization that Ironhide and Lani knew each other. Was he the only one left out of knowing her? 'Hide knew his new friend better than he did, causing mild disappointment in Optimus.

After taking the cybertronian-sized elevator underground to the massive shooting range, Lani was placed high on one of the back storage crates, to where she was nearly eye level with the smaller mech. Her feet dangled over the edge a tad haphazardly, the Prime noted, with arms casually behind her for support.

The room stretched back far with walls thicker than the rest of base to make up for the sound and possible accident. But that did little to stop Ironhide from occasionally making the base shake with the force of his shots.

"How is Dr. Albotross?" Optimus asked conversationally while Ironhide tinkered with his back cannon.

She rolled her eyes. "Just as expected as Galloway. He's exercising his nonexistent power with my growing paperwork."

He gave her a sympathetic grin.

A gruff, slightly british voice interrupted the two. "Alrighty, lets see what this thing can do."

Optimus nodded, smoothly turning away from the medic—

And fired away.

There wasn't any warning, nothing to stop Lani from jumping nearly two feet in the air. Her hand flew to her heart, trying to calm it down. The blast resounded around the room, booming off the walls and into her vulnerable eardrums.

Noticing this, Ironhide pulled some ear plugs from his arm subspace handing them to the young woman. She smiled gratefully before putting them in.

Optimus regarded the exchange, making him ceasefire. He immediately felt guilty, not considering her fragile audio receptors. How little he actually knew of humans. If only he had been more observant with Lennox's team during countless hours of training and actual battle.

Then again he was a tad preoccupied with Megatron to study his fellow comrades in those critical situations.

His concerned look at Lani made her wave him off. "Sorry, my bad, forgot guns were actually loud," she deadpanned awkwardly. This didn't alleviate his guilt, but he just continued with his weapons testing, telling himself he'd apologize later.

Ironhide, for the most part, continued to make modifications to the ion blaster letting Optimus have free range with it. In-between he'd be fiddling with his own cannons, occasionally rattling off a few facts about it to Lani, who politely nodded in agreement or fired another question back. 'Hide's optics sparkled with each question so he could ramble passionately about the fire power, backfire, or range.

The majority of the afternoon passed like this, up until Ironhide left to work with Wheeljack. The remaining two sat in companionable silence. Optimus cleaned out his ignition chamber while Lani watched curiously.

Lani knew it was time for her dreaded apartment hunting. Each hour that passed reminded her off the open housing she was supposed to go to later. But the prospect of having her own space excited her enough to make it tolerable.

But the idea of going alone, well that was loathsome. And boring.

And she had company now.

"Optimus?"

The mech in question looked from his cannon to the owner of the smaller voice. She was a bit shy suddenly, assuming he had more important things to be doing today.

She steeled herself. "Are you doing anything today? I could use some company—cause I'm going to look at an apartment…and if you're not busy or anything and want some company." She cursed herself, rambling wasn't one of her finest points.

"I'd love to, Lani. A trip off base may be good for me." His soft voice calmed her right down again. He secretly enjoyed the smile she gave him, though, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Cool, lemme just go shower real quick." She lifted the top of her sweaty shirt to her nose. "Eugh, I smell."

He chuckled lightly and lowered her carefully to the floor. She took off running the second she hit the cement floor. "Give me like fifteen minutes! I'll meet you outside the medical wing!" she called before her form disappeared around the corridor.

This should be interesting, he mused.

He was still smiling long after she left.

* * *

**A.N.: Ok, that's a lot shorter than I originally wanted, but this scene will continue. **

**Thanks for reading guys, and I love reviews. They keep the mojo going, even if this is my first fic ever. I'm still figuring this whole thing out. Many gracias. **


	4. Bonding Time

Optimus waited comfortably outside the human medical wing, his hefty frame leaned casually against the metal wall. He glanced down at the human-sized door every minute or so; his mind neither running fast nor slow, just bit curiously.

Although not knowing what he was getting himself into, he craved the company. And what an interesting activity—_apartment hunting_. Why she did not just stay on base with the majority of N.E.S.T.'s personnel almost baffled him. It was safe, secure, and easily accessible to her work.

Or perhaps comfort was a factor. He himself had forgotten what personalized living spaces entailed considering his lack thereof due to the war these past millennia. His own quarters were mostly bare, save his own working desk and customized metal berth. Any decoration or furniture were omitted, proving unnecessary, not even crossing his processor.

He wondered what a young woman such as Lani would even need. Was a berth and sustenance enough? Due to his experience with soldiers, that needed very little, there was little he actually knew. There was little time to learn from Sam at the time.

Sixteen minutes after she left, darker red hair bobbed out of the corridor. Damp from her shower, her locks were longer than before, covering her shoulder blades. Tight denim pants and a loose green t-shirt adorned her small body; her feet barely made a sound with those black flats.

She flashed her white teeth in greeting before Optimus transformed into his alt mode and opened his drivers door.

Exiting the base, his rumbling voice surrounded Lani seated snugly in the driver's seat. "Where is our destination?"

She gave directions to the south part of town, outside the general busy streets and commotion, but still close enough to the bussing system and subways. Very different than Sam's 'suburbs', he mused. Instead of flat, spaced out homes, there were buildings packed closely together, taller than those in Tranquility, but considerably shorter and less crowded than Mission city or other nearby metropolises.

Her soft voice filled the cab as she navigated further away from base. The Prime felt so relaxed just listening. But it stopped abruptly when they arrived to the older looking building, five stories tall and a front entrance in decent enough condition.

By the time she unbuckled her seat, the door popped open. "Thank you," she murmured quietly, hopping out. She staggered slightly at the impact, a lot farther down than she had probably intended.

"Of course," he responded kindly, amused slightly at her balance difficulties.

She suddenly turned to his form. Her hands twisted in front of her nervously. "Crap, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd have to stay outside. Um…I guess if you wanted to leave, I could get a taxi or find a bussing line—I don't want you to be bored or anything…so if—"

"Lani, Lani, it's fine," the voice came from the new body exiting the truck, effectively cutting off her rambling.

Optimus barely managed to stop his light laughter when she slapped a hand over her forehead. Her cheeks turned a slight pink under her freckles.

"Ugh, right. I knew that. Holoforms, duh. Ratchet uses his all the time."

He smiled at her expense. His own artificial body was significantly taller than her still, causing him to tilt his head slightly downward. The top of her head reached his mid-chest, but then again, she _was_ shorter than most of the base's personnel. Adding to that, she was one of the few woman actually on N.E.S.T..

She blushed again, before grabbing his arm and tugging him up the front steps. "Ok, let's see if thing is for me." He let her guide him through to the front desk. The hallways to the staircase was musky, bare wooden walls and tiled flooring made up for most of the aesthetics. The desk appeared fairly new, with an older woman seated behind it.

Thick framed glasses hung on the edge of her nose. Glancing up, a warm smile filled her wrinkled face.

Lani walked slightly ahead of him. "Hi, I'm Lani Marks, I have an appointment to see the open apartment?" She said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Oh!" She shuffled some papers to the side of the ancient, dusty computer. "Yes, follow me, miss Marks. I'm sorry, but our elevator is under maintenance, so the stairs it is for now."

The pair followed her to the back stairs. They trekked up four flights and the older woman didn't falter, break a sweat, or take a break. Optimus wasn't surprised that it was the same for Lani, but the woman was far more elderly than the pair. An pink floral shirt hung loosely on her shoulders but tucked into her straight black pants. Her demeanor screamed humble hard work.

She introduced her self as Mrs. Meriadoc. At the name, Lani stiffened slightly before her shoulders moved up and down from laughing quietly. She turned around to Optimus with a sly smile and mouthed 'I'll explain later' at his questioning look.

Arriving to Lani's potential living space, he tuned out Lani's conversation with Mrs. Meriadoc about rates and monthly payments. He moved around the apartment, noticing the scuffed wood flooring and faint yellow wallpaper. The front room was bare, except for a little opening to the right where some kitchen furnishings were, but the hallway to the left held three doors.

Obviously, she would move her own things here. He pondered what her choice of decor would be. Would it be bright and vibrant like her hair and passion? Or calm and deep like her usual presence?

The two women moved past him into the first door. Mrs. Meriadoc rattled off some facts about the room and the bathroom to the door on the right.

After a few minutes explaining the layout, being very honest with the previous owners and their work, she left the two.

"What a cool lady," Lani said breaking the silence.

"Agreed. She is very kind." _A rarity, like you_, he added silently.

Her back faced him as she peered out the window to the street. Her curls hung shorter now that they were completely dry. He walked up beside her to see the view. The building across was more modern, but had a less welcoming feel than this modest side.

She tapped her fingers thoughtfully along dusty the window sill. "I think this is it."

He looked down at her. "You've come to a decision so quickly?"

Her buttoned nose turned up to him; green eyes twinkled a bit. "Yeah, I mean, the rate is reasonable, fair. And its fairly close to base. And I like the feeling in here. It's welcoming. Better than the other places I've checked out."

Optimus nodded at her reasoning. He couldn't say he disagreed. His only cared that she wouldn't be on base more often for their conversations. He suddenly wished she would forget about living on her own. A bit selfish he knew, but this would make their interactions far more limited.

"All I need to do is sign the lease and ship my stuff here," she muttered to her self.

"From where?"

"Oh, sorry, from California at my mom's house."

That spiked his interest. "Near Tranquility?"

"Nah, that's further north. I lived in south Orange County, way south, near the beach," she explained.

The holoform's blue eyes dimmed as he looked up the map. His findings placated him slightly. He would have been slightly disappointed if she had lived close by and he had not had the opportunity to meet her while seeing Sam. But she was farther away, the option wouldn't have come up anyway.

"You said Robert Epps helped get you the N.E.S.T. job. How do you know him?" He recalled their conversation a few days earlier, wanting to know more about her.

She smiled softly, turning back down to the street view. "His family lived across the street. They're actually moving close to here to stay near Rob, I really miss them." Her gaze glazed over at the whatever she was remembering fondly. "But he did a lot for me growing up, so he's practically family."

A darker look creeped into her stare. Wanting to make her feel better, the Prime covered her hand with his on the window.

"I'm glad," he said softly. Her eyes snapped up to his, her lips curled at the corners, infinitely more comforted than he had intended, but that added to his satisfaction at her contentment. It was the least he could do for bringing him the same comfort.

The vague description of her surrogate family reminded him of his own. Gone were those who raised him, lost in the war. His own brother in arms rejected him for a darker cause. But the family he had made through the war was the only light in years of devastation. The Autobots were more than just a faction, they were his closest friends and comrades.

The two watched pedestrians walk below. A woman carrying groceries from her car, struggling with the last bag; a man carrying his sleeping daughter in his cradled arms walked to the apartment building next door; a couple teenagers made their way down the opposite side carrying sports bags. This was a very peaceful place, less clean than Tranquility and the rest of DC, but it was nice. It reminded him of the outskirts of Iacon before the war. The outline of the city wasn't ostentatious like the wealthier center. It was simple with simple people.

How beautiful Cybertron had been.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Startled eyes met green ones. She giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Optimus smirked. "I was remembering my home."

She smiled sadly at him, flipping her hand over to grip his is a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry. I can't even imagine losing my home like that."

He couldn't say anything for a few moments. Her sympathy was genuine, kind, and surprisingly _understanding_. He wondered if she experienced something similar.

"Will you tell me about it?"

He smiled, and told her about the capitol Iacon, before its fall. Its people and bright lights in the evening. The city was always busy and filled with life. He had to stop mid explanation, it was getting too painful to talk about.

To his disappointment, her eyes turned back to the street. "You're so strong, Optimus. Strong and so humble."

He wanted to respond that it was his responsibility, his duty as a Prime. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was different talking to her. Her compliments really meant something.

"Thank you."

The sun began to fade behind the buildings, giving off a serene pink and purple skyline. Twilight. Another factor he loved about this planet. The rare times he could see its nature, it always managed to stop his processor cold in awe.

"Thanks for coming with me today. It was nice having company. Last time I tried to get an apartment, the landlord gave me a bunch of crap because of my age."

"You are very welcome, Lani." He turned around to study the interior of the front room. "Would you like help moving your belongings?"

Her demeanor sparked up. "Yes please! That would be so helpful." She too glanced around and sighed. "I hate moving. And no elevator. Ugh."

He chuckled deeply at her dramatics. "Then I'd be happy to help you."

* * *

The pair made their way back down the stairs to Mrs. Meriadoc to officially sign the lease. Lani would be moving in in a week once her furniture and possessions are shipped across the country.

It turned out that the building was family owned by her and Mr. Meriadoc. The two had lived there for nearly three decades. The husband, who was currently in the basement running maintenance, handled the labor while she worked the business side. Together they had kept the place running and friendly, making for kind neighbors.

The Prime felt a bit better that she would be living under this kind couples' roof.

They left, Lani climbed a bit lethargically into the cab. The second his holoform made it inside, it disintegrated causing the medic to stare in awe.

Lani then explained why she laughed earlier at the old woman's name. A name from a character from her favorite movie, _Lord of the Rings__. __  
_

"I swear, when I get moved in, you are watching that trilogy if it's the last thing I do." She cracked her knuckles in mock serious. "I hope you have good endurance. It's an eleven hour ordeal of awesome." He agreed in kind, unable to hide the humor in his voice.

He drove them to the main street before Lani spoke up.

"Hey, Optimus, do you think you could look up any pho places around here?" At the same time her stomach grumbled loudly to her embarrassment.

He did as she asked, finding a rather close one just three miles away. "What is it?"

"It's Vietnamese food. The best stuff ever. I swear I was Asian in another life." She slumped against the soft leather tiredly. "I don't think I've eaten since this morning, oops. You don't mind, do you? Sorry, I can just grab something back in the mess hall." He didn't miss her nose scrunching up mentioning the mess hall food.

"No, I do not mind at all. But don't you need to eat three times a day? I thought that was necessary for a strong health." It perturbed him. If she skipped her mid-day meal, that couldn't be healthy, especially if she had been exercising before she ran into them on the way to the shooting range. Humans required more refueling than Cybertronians. Quite tedious really, he thought.

She shrugged. "I usually snack throughout the day. Three meals a day is too much for me, pretty unnecessary really. Sometimes, like today, I just forget to eat."

He would have frowned if he were in his bipedal mode. He wanted to scold her somehow, but he'd be a hypocrite. How many times had he thrown off recharge or his energon intake?

Following the directions from the internet, they arrived at what she pointed out was a 'hole-in-the-wall' restaurant. Activating his holoform, they walked side-by-side inside.

Lani glanced at the menu quickly, no more than a few seconds before ordering to the front cashier. Apparently knowing the holoform couldn't eat, she bought just for herself. He told her the price in a heavy Vietnamese accent.

She guided him to a table to wait. Not much of a table, more of a benched booth with a worn top. "Looks like you're the only white person in here, Optimus."

Said mech looked around, noticing the monopoly of Asian people present, and then back to her. "But you are Caucasian," he pointed out confused. He looked down at his white but tanned hands.

She scoffed. "Nah, I'm Asian on the inside. This freckled mess of skin sits on a throne of lies." She smiled slyly. "Well, I guess you're Cybertronian, not white at all really."

He couldn't understand the difference between the races, or why it mattered. "I'm uneducated in what that entails," he said cheekily. Races were harder to discern on Cybertron. The only way to identify them from was accent and behavior.

The cashier called her number and the two left. With a to-go bowl of hot pho in her lap for later, they drove back to base.

"At least that's what Epps says all the time. I tried to get him into boba one time...now that was a mess. All my friends in high school and college were asian, I'm like the white-washed version. Irvine was my second home."

Optimus nodded, not following half of what she said. He told himself he'd look it up later, hoping to learn as much as he could. If he hadn't had impeccable memory, notes would be a necessity. Such a complex, yet simple personality. Well, not the personality, that was genuine, but her life was definitely a story. One he hoped to know completely.


	5. Open the Door

These were the only meetings Optimus actually enjoyed, the only ones he could relax slightly. Composed of his Autobot comrades, what few there were spaced themselves around the expansive room.

"Any news on the new arrivals?" Sideswipe eagerly prompted. His wheeled feet moved back and forth in anticipation, wondering hopefully if his twin was among the group. Jolt uncharacteristically put a hand on the mech's shoulder in silent comfort. He understood the loss and strain of a bond. His siblings were lost to the stars, poor mech lived in the dark about their wellbeing.

Optimus saw the question coming. He steeled himself before responding, knowing there was no way to console him. "No, Sideswipe, there is no update. Their estimated arrival time ranges in-between six to nine months. And the number remains unknown."

The smaller mech deflated quickly and withdrew into himself for the remainder of the meeting. Optimus knew the amount of strain the bond was putting on the front liner, but there was so little he could do.

The loss of the femmes and other bots at the battle of Egypt left a small rift in the jovial mood of the bots on base, but attitudes were slowly rising again. Now with consistent structure and stability without threat of any Decepticon activity, kept peace in everyones' processors.

But disregarding emotions, new soldiers were just what they needed. The additional help always managed to help the Prime recharge soundly, or a little more soundly.

Peace never lasts in this war.

After discussing the energon detectors to the group, teams were assigned to ensure the humans installed them correctly for optimal range. Despite some mechs being able to mask their energy signatures, accidents and weaker mechs were still susceptible. That would surely award the upper hand to N.E.S.T., and make the politicians quiet down for a while.

_What a blessing_, he reflected.

Optimus adjourned the meeting and the small group filed out to their regular routines for the day. Ironhide and Bumblebee transformed outside the hangar door to perform their patrol cycle. He himself followed Ratchet to his Med Bay speaking about the availability of the new devices for energon detection. The two got into a laid back chat over his issues with the impaired equipment provided by the government.

Entering the titan-sized metal doors, neither noticed the scurrying human and streak of red running between their feet.

Struggling not to get under-ped, Lani tripped over her own feet, and consequently sprawled across the smooth floor. Her tablet skidded forward as she struggled to get to her feet.

Clearly alarmed, both mechs jumped back slightly, more so Optimus than Ratchet. The shake of the CMO's head told the leader that he expected this from the small medic.

Lani cursed under breath and slowly rose to her knees. She crawled over to her iPad to inspect its condition. The taller mech kneeled down to ensure her wellbeing, but she brushed her knees off and stood before he could say anything. She patted his outstretched hand as a thank you for his concern. His overwhelmingly blue optics picked up the rising red tint across her nose and cheeks; her breathing was heavier from the exerting run across base, probably spent more dodging people than actually running.

"Sorry about that, I'm just late, my grumpy superior demands my full attention today to fill his dying ego." She lifted the device above her head in offering to Ratchet, but flashed a warm smile to Optimus.

Optimus still sat there apprehensively, wanting to know of her welfare. This constant falling could not be natural, but she seemed to take it in stride. Apparently, humans' stabilizers worked differently.

The old medic grumbled about patience. She sat, smiling widely, in his offered hand that took her to his desk in the back room. There, she walked across the oversized metal working station to connected the wire from her iPad to his larger data pad to sync the latest work from her wing.

"We seriously need to go wireless, Ratch. This is tedious as hell."

Said mech nodded. "Agreed, I'll work out the kinks between Cybertronian tech and Earth internet, shouldn't take long. In the mean time, watch your steps, Marks."

She outright laughed at him, simultaneously slapping a hand over her knee. "Yeah right, you know just as well as I how hard of a feat that is. Just accept me in all my klutzy glory."

The battle-worn CMO smiled fondly, hardly discernible, but easily seen by Optimus.

"Shouldn't you be on lunch soon any way? Why are you in such a rush?"

The taller mech was surprised that Ratchet expressed his concern, much less cared about a human enough to ask.

Lani sighed in clear discontent. "Albotross wants me making rounds with the older soldiers. So done with that man. He went ahead and took it upon himself to push back my break, so for the meantime I'm at his every whim until Stannis takes over more control. It doesn't line up with Epps schedule any more, so I'm alone on breaks. Yippie Skippie for me."

She moved her way toward the edge of the desk, signaling to let her down. Ratchet complied immediately. "Optimus, are you available in an hour or so?" he addressed his companion.

This caught the Prime off guard. He had been simply listening and observing the interchange between the two medics. The short interaction amused him to no end.

"Uh-just some logging in our main hangar. The work needs to be redone from Wheeljack's tempering-"

"Perfect, you both have time to pass together," Ratchet effectively cut him off.

He shoo'd the young woman out before she could comment, but Optimus saw her smile and wave in his direction. He found himself hoping she would actually come see him on her break. Her company came in too short supply for his liking, even if it had only been a day since he last saw her.

His free time looked a lot less drab.

* * *

The rest of the week passed rather quickly. Lani spent her lunch breaks with Optimus, rather than alone in the medical wing's lounge. The mech enjoyed her continuous company, whereupon became the highlight of his day. The two usually got lost in their conversations, to the point where Dr. Albotross was getting antsy at her repeated tardiness.

Sometimes Ironhide joined the pair on their breaks, either to pester the young medic good heartedly or talk about their favorite little Lennox girl. The gruff mech absolutely loved speaking about Annabelle and Lani wasn't a bad companion either. He took time out of his day to add himself to their chats. Only for snippets, though, the weapons specialist couldn't stay still for very long.

Lani invited him to her move-in party, shindig, thing. She even offered chips and guac. 'Hide sarcastically mumbled something about Lani being "stupid enough to feed a mechanical being."

That left the poor medic curled up on her side laughing. The smallest smile curled on his faceplates. His large metal finger pushed the shaking figure, making her roll over, which caused her to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Optimus, I think we need to get the little doctor's processor checked."

Lani sat back up, waves of giggles vibrated through her still. "Way hey, hold up. If any one needs to get sent to the looney bin, it's you! Old farts go fast, such a pity."

Optimus couldn't suppress his full fledged smile. "I don't know, Ironhide. The human might be on to something."

Lani and Ironhide went silent for a moment before erupting in laughter. The redhead fell back again, clutching her sides in fits of giggles. Optimus felt oddly proud of himself, to make that sweet sound come from her. It was like long overdue energon after an arduous battle.

And that's how the rest of the week progressed. Visitors came and went, but the two were always together on Lani's break, practically glued to the hip. Weather that meant spending it in the main hangar, or occasionally the rec room, or even Optimus' own quarters, where he'd review Prowl's insistent reports. She'd simply sit on his desk, either playing on her iPad or messing with his own data pads.

Currently, Lani sat cross legged on the scaffolding, her half eaten sandwich lay forgotten in her lap. The added height in the main hangar allowed the two to converse at eye level comfortably.

"So…are you still up for helping me move in today?"

The mech paused his computer work. "Of course. I've been looking forward to helping you."

The honesty in his simple statement made the redhead blush. "Well if you call lugging heavy furniture and all my crap up four flights of stairs a good time…" she let the statement hang, her awkward personality reared its ugly head. "I just need to pick up the u-haul and then I'll meet you and the rest of the gang at my apartment."

She tapped her foot against the railing in contemplation. "Actually, would you be able to drive me to the u-haul place? So, that was you could just follow me to my apartment and I wouldn't need to take a cab or anything."

The mech agreed, maybe a little too eagerly, but provoked a striking smile from the small medic.

* * *

Pulling up to the apartment building, Ironhide was already parked, his holoform spoke casually to Lennox and Epps, Graham stood behind, out of the loop somewhat. Poor soldier got dragged along by Epps. Ratchet's alt mode sidled behind the GMC Topkick, obviously not into the conversation enough to activate his artificial body.

The three of them immediately started lifting the major furniture out, to get that over with. It never hurt to have experienced soldiers as movers.

Optimus and Ratchet's holoforms soon followed, kicking off with her painted coffee table and dresser. Their holoforms could clearly carry more than the soldiers, which baffled Lani. She never realized their superior strength. Definitely glad she didn't higher movers. The four flights of stair alone made her grateful for help.

Stannis thankfully showed up not too late after most of the heavy furniture made its way upstairs. The older man and her settled with simple boxes and suitcases.

Optimus constantly offered to take the boxes she carried as she passed him up the stairs. She'd politely decline, arguing she needed to do _something_. That did little to deter the Prime. After the third time, she indulged him with a dusty box half of her size. Lani was about to smack him. _Stupid, persistent, considerate alien_, she thought. _  
_

Epps directed where to put what furniture, since the three Cybertronians were completely clueless. Ironhide tried to place the dresser in the kitchen. Lani shoo'd him out fast before he could argue why it was an effective spot.

Chips and guacamole ran out in the first hour. She underestimated the depths of three hungry soldiers. Luckily, Stannis brought Chinese take out. Her beloved mentor again saved the day.

Three hours passed and the group managed to empty the blasted mini moving truck. Thereupon, her new apartment looked like a tornado of boxes and misplaced furniture. Epps obviously had some trouble with placing her belongings. The young medic sent the room to work, sending out orders like a real Sergeant. Her new living space slowly looked livable.

* * *

Ratchet was the first to leave, deciding there was no more he could possibly do. Stannis left not long after Ratchet, calling it a night and warning her to not unpack all at once. Ironhide had driven Lennox, Epps, and Graham a while ago, leaving Optimus and Lani pouring over her pile of dwindling boxes. The leader insisted he wished to stay and continue helping her.

Not that Lani protested all that hard to begin with.

The sun had set an hour ago, the main ceiling light and Lani's old college lamp lit up the living room. Optimus' holoform sat cross-legged with his nose buried deep in one of the larger cardboard boxes holding some picture frames and other miscellaneous items. His long legs consumed the little space in the cramped room. Empty and still filled boxes pushed them nearly side by side.

His dark short hair was standing in different directions from the physical exertion of moving heavy furniture and getting stuck in between boxes throughout the day. His piercing blue eyes studied the contents in an almost sacred manner, like what he'd just found was the holy grail of treasures.

Lani silently snickered at his position. Too adorable to pass up, she snapped an inconspicuous picture on her phone of him rummaging through her belongings. Who knew the leader of an alien faction would find himself in her apartment helping her unpack? It continued to baffle her, but that's what made him so amazing.

She leaned over to see what engrossed his attention. She gasped. There in a five by eight black picture frame, Lani stood as a fourteen year old on her freshman tennis team with her best friends to this day. Her fingers traced over the edges in nostalgia.

Placing the picture in her hands, Optimus stared at her growing smile. She blushed at the attention.

"Will you tell me about this?" he questioned softly.

"Hmmm…this was my first year on the high school tennis team. I hardly knew these four girls. This little one right here on the right, the asian one, that was my doubles partner, and the taller Latina girl was my grapes buddy. Heh, the one with the jet black hair wasn't even on the team! She just showed up to every practice because she was bored. And the last one makes the best pho I've ever bloody had. I've never met people who shared my love for food as much as these people. I was an awkward, shy, skinny little girl who didn't like to talk to _anyone,_ but they just had to worm themselves into my life, bastards."

An affectionate expression etched into her freckled face. "Wait, not wormed, more like barricaded into my life." She chuckled. "Even though I spent two years in this school, they're still some of my closest friends. I hope you meet them someday, they're amazing."

He nodded, wishing for her to continue. Anything to keep her talking, just her voice kept him calm and happy.

"High school sports are weird. You're surrounded by a group of people you probably would never talk to, every day, and are forced to rely on each other to play and to win. And you find the most amazing people…"

Optimus compared the younger version of Lani, her tiny figure had filled out exceptionally, her hair had grown longer than shoulder length. Her thick freckles faded to make a more even skin tone across her cheeks. One feature remained the same, the fat smile plastered across her face with her arms hung around the shoulders of her friends. That was the same smile she wore when around Epps, when Ratchet made a sarcastic comment, or… or when around himself.

That realization warmed his spark. It swelled and he felt the increasing urge to tuck the reminiscing girl under his arm.

But she suddenly stood. His spark lurched at the loss of proximity, it hummed agitatedly, demanding to be close to her again. He calmed down when she put the picture frame on the shelf next to the T.V. instead of leaving the room.

Before Lani could turn back to him, he quickly averted his eyes. That reaction _scared_ him. Never has he acted like that towards anyone and he didn't even understand what he felt!

Her shoulder brushed against his when she sat beside him to rummage through the open box. However, his is body reacted differently. His cheeks flamed, feeling hotter to his usually cool skin. The pads of his fingertips confirmed the rise in temperature.

_Primus_, he thought, _what is wrong with me_?

But whatever the feeling was, he _liked_ it. It was unusual, but he didn't want to flat out leave Lani to get away from the intense sensation.

"Okay, what else is in here?" she asked, completely oblivious to the his inner turmoil.

She dug through, tossing aside old crumbled newspaper. Optimus' attention stayed wrapped on her awed expression. Her gasp made his eyes snap to her hands. The next frame held the image of even younger version of Lani, with her hair in tight pigtails, holding an overweight feline. The animal was nearly three fourths the size of her!

"This was my cat, Papaya. The best cat in the universe! Thirty pounds of fat love, I tell you. I think I was...maybe eight in this picture...I really miss that fur ball..." she smiled sadly. Not wanting her melancholy if her childhood pet died, he butted in smoothly.

"Why is the cat wearing clothing?"

It took a few seconds to get his joke, seeing as the only living thing in the picture wearing anything was her. She slapped his arm playfully. "Ha ha. You're _so_ funny." She giggled again before putting the frame next to the other one.

Optimus smiled sheepishly, enjoying their playful banter. He took in every aspect of her furniture, her belongings, trying to learn everything possible about Lani. Her furniture was unique, most of it old and handmade. The teal and blue coffee table held the signatures from her family and friends, just another detail that showed her individuality and love for those in her life.

"I always wished I was a cat. Just lazing around all day, having people fawn over me, eating as much as I wanted. Ah, that's the life."

He smirked at her reasoning, knowing she'd never handle staying immobile for so long.

She stayed by the T.V., bending over to scavenge through the nearby suitcase. Her lips pursed in surprise. A smile grew across her face, small at first but slowly widened into something Optimus could only describe as maniacal. Green eyes darted to him and back to the red suitcase quickly, never settling for long.

"I hope you're not busy tomorrow night."

His holoform crinkled his brow. The idea of spending another evening with her did seem more than desirable, but his curiousity won over to what she had in mind. His strange feeling had to be understood first if he-

Lani whipped out a rectangular, thin box. Her eyes sparkled with glee. "Lord of the Rings starts tomorrow. Prepare yourself, awesomeness is coming." She giggled through the last sentence.

The DVD case anesthetically appealed to him. The adventure impression definitely sold him, but the serious faces of the supposedly main characters seemed too serious for someone as jovial as Lani. He wondered how she could enjoy that in the first place.

However, he would never pass up an opportunity to be in her company. He'd do anything as long as she was with him.

"I'd love to," he said a bit too seriously, ergo, awkwardly. The burn came back, creeping up his neck and across his cheeks. "I-I mean, that sounds like a plan."

Lani smiled shyly, ducking her head from his view. Now he was confused. This situation was growing more complex by the day. But still, a part, or most of him, loved it.


	6. I've Got a Feeling

**Hola, todos. **

**So yeah, I'm back to writing more, just finished my first week in college. Freshman 15 is a real struggle. But if Optimus can save the world, I can stay in shape. So I also just got into Doctor Who, new obsession, I think, and that doesn't help this story because it makes me want to make it more complicated like the show, but my mere mortal brain can't keep up with those directors and writers, but anyhoooo. **

**I hope you guys like this, lemme know what you like, what you don't like, if my writing style is lacking, if my diction is too repetitive, or any opinion, I'll here them! ...or technically read them. Whatever. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"But I think I'd want to be an elf and retire as a hobbit. Now _t__hey_ know how to party."

Optimus' holoform and Lani sat side-by-side on her couch. Well, Lani didn't necessarily sit, but cuddled cucooned inside her favorite fuzzy, purple blanket. Her chin rested on her knees, watching the credits roll down the screen.

He smiled endearingly at her. The way her nose turned up a little higher every time she mentions someones name crossing the black screen and who that person played was adorable.

"Wait. Not Rivendell elf…okay I want to live in Rivendell but be a Mirkwood elf. Their sass is where it's at. Perfect combination."

She looked to him and his questioning look made her giggle. Optimus's spark surged at the sound, wanting to hear it again.

"Mirkwood?"

Green eyes sparkled in mirth. "Oh, sorry. That's more Hobbit. Don't you worry though. Once we watch the next two Lord of the Rings, then we can watch the Hobbit. I think they're cooler, but not all agree. Rivendell…well they're kinda too proper, too calm to be me."

Optimus realized that when Lani warned about it being a long movie, she was not joking. But he enjoyed it. It was entertaining seeing Lani try to stop herself from mentioning something else in the movie or a future event. She told him she had a knack for "spoiling" movies for people and she more so than not had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth from commenting on anything.

But by Primus, he loved watching her get passionate about something. Her lit up face captured his undivided attention every time. And her eyes. Cybertronians only had two color optics after the war started: blue and red. But that deep shade of green was so inviting and when she moved them to meet his, he felt his spark stutter. Impossibly big, sparkling eyes met his, creased in the corners from smiling at her own jokes.

"So, what'd you think?"

His artificial eyes reluctantly moved to the screen in contemplation. "I am happy Boromir redeemed himself, but I wish he didn't have to die."

"Yeah, same. I liked the guy, even if the ring infected his mind. It would happen to me. At least I think." She tapped her fingers on the couch particularly close to his hand. Optimus strained himself to not pick her's up, the temptation continued to grow. "But that Balrog scene, though. Work of beauty, am I right?"

Optimus chuckled good heartedly. Lani had stopped the movie and rewound the film to re-watch the bridge scene three times before bursting into tears over the wizard's death. He took the opportunity to rub her back. He had reveled in the smile she gave him.

"Yes, his courage is remarkable. To save his friends like that. A heroic feat."

"Not too different than you."

His attention snapped to her before a shy smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She smiled back at him, her white teeth flashed proudly, mostly at her compliment at him.

"We can watch the second one when you're free. Or we could do it at base. Or something, I don't know. What ever floats your boat," she finished with heated cheeks. He wanted so badly to touch them, to feel the temperature beneath her freckled skin. Probably soft beyond belief, he pondered. He mentally shook his head at the bizarre desire.

The holoform laughed. "Of course. My Friday nights are mostly open." For you, he thought reverently.

Her demeanor spiked causing her posture to straighten out excitedly. "Perfect! Soon you'll be well versed in your first Earth fandom. This is just the start. I've got tons of completely necessary movies for you." He begged to differ if they were in fact _necessary_, but if it meant understanding what she liked, then it was necessary. And with a completely straight face, she said, "You're a Jedi, Mr. Frodo."

The silence broke with her thunderous laughter pointed at her own joke. Well apparently a joke, he had no idea what she was talking about.

But her happiness was infectious.

"You didn't even jump when the Watcher in the Water thing came out in front of the Mines of Moria," she accused in a scoffing tone. "Well, I guess you have a lot of experience with surprises like that."

He smiled at her. "Yes, it takes more to surprise me. But all the same, I loved it."

The way her face visibly lit up was far worth the comment. He'd do anything to cause such a reaction.

"Really? Perfect. Next you're going to witness the battle at Helms Deep. The beauty—I can't explain. My mere mortal brain can't possibly start to illustrate it's fabulousness." She dramatically threw her arm over her eyes.

Optimus noticed how dark it actually was outside. The window revealed nothing of the street-just a dark rectangle with blurry lights from the glowing lamps along the side walk. The ticking clock on the wall read close to 11:00, the longest time he'd ever spent with Lani. From sitting with her during her evening meal, to sitting incredibly close to her on her sofa for three straight hours, he got to spend it _all_ with her. He beamed at the thought. And not one second proved unenjoyable.

She had burned her tongue shoveling hot spaghetti into her impatient mouth earlier in the evening. Her little dance fanning her face caused to poor mech to stand beside her with his arms outstretched asking to help one way or another. Optimus hadn't known if she were actually in any real danger or health circumstances until she shoved her face under the kitchen sink. He had warned her to wait, a bit cheekily at that, and her snarky reply: "One does not simply wait for food to cool."

Of course, that had confused the pit out of him. That's why he laughed so hard at the reference during the movie.

Lani followed his gaze. "Oh, yeah. Time flew. Hope I didn't keep you too long."

Absurd! Optimus wanted to refute her thought immediately, but he collected himself quickly. "I wouldn't want to spend it any other way." There, he thought, calm and nonchalant.

Her cheeks heated up. It suddenly felt a little hotter inside her apartment, so Optimus internally lowered his holoform's temperature. But Lani seemed fine. Odd, he thought.

To his disappointment, her eyes turned downward. "Thanks for coming, again. I had fu-" A yawn cut off her sentence.

The artificial man chuckled at the action. He had forgotten humans needed more rest, and he had clearly kept her up too long. Yet again another fact to remember. A small pang of guilt went through his chest, but he tried to dismiss it. Anything to spend time with her and he took her word for it when she said she enjoyed their evening.

He slowly stood, his body yearned to sit back down next to her, but he knew she needed her sleep. Or they could get sick.

That final thought pushed him into action.

Lani's soft smile faltered at his sudden depart. His spark screamed to sit back down, to keep that smile going.

"I should return to base. You need your rest," he rumbled gently.

She grinned up at him before standing up, she pulled her fuzzy, purple blanket higher around her shoulders and shuffled past him towards the door.

Opening the door, she swiftly turned to him and bowed deeply. "I had a lovely evening with you, sir Prime."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Lani Marks." His cheeks hurt from smiling, an action his holoform wasn't used to performing. He hadn't remembered smiling so much, not in a long time.

Walking across the threshold, he turned to see her return with a fat smile. But his feet refused to take him any farther. With a high speed thrumming spark, he reached out and gently touched her cheek. Her smile fell and eyes widened in disbelief right before she smiled kindly and leaned her face into his hand.

Optimus' spark sang. But he had to leave before his spark wanted to remain. "I will see you tomorrow." There, a promise. Now it wouldn't be too hard waiting. Waiting. He could do it. His iron patience would not deter now.

Retracting his hand to his side almost forcefully, he made his leave.

* * *

Walking through the base the next day, the Prime couldn't help but search the ground on his way to the lab.

He needed more nights like the last one, he decided. But exclusively with one person. He felt lighter, and albeit happier: an emotion hard to come by in this war. He finally found someone he could forget his troubles around.

"And there he goes again, watching the ground like a scrapper."

Optimus looked up sharply at Ironhide, who leaned comfortably on the back wall of Wheeljack's lab beside rows of holo screens and high metal cabinets. The taller mech smirked. "I am hardly a trash-bot." He knew his old friend only shot the remarks for joking matters. Standing beside his head inventor, he asked politely, "Are all the detectors out?"

Blue-fin framed face looked up to his leader. "Yes, Prime, they are out and about and ready for some real defense."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all dandy, but were you looking for a certain tiny medic? Haven't seen her all day."

Optimus subconsciously turned his optics back to the floor at the mention of her. Optimus wanted to rebuke 'Hides assumption, but couldn't bring himself to because any false denial about Lani seemed wrong. Too wrong to be mad at the legendary weapons specialist.

Nine hours. Nine hours since he left her new apartment, not even half an Earth day and he already searched for her. Logically he knew she'd be in her office, or milling around the human medical wing, but her lunch break couldn't arrive quickly enough for his liking. He just wanted to see her; any sign of a head of red curls to assuage his anxious spark.

Jolt, to the side, perked up curiously. It wasn't every day in the lab something interesting came up outside of the war. But he shyly shrank back down, not wanting to be a real part of the conversation.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Sideswipe sauntered in, his cool demeanor swayed with confidence only a front-liner could achieve.

Wheeljack scoffed. "Of course it is! It's not every day this place has an accident!"

"No, just every other day," Ironhide butted in from the corner. Sideswipe leaned over in laughter before sidling up next to the front monitor.

"Anything interesting happening?" he asked the room while inputting his report from the detector run.

The black mech crossed his bulky arms across his chest plates. "If you count Prime on the hunt for a human."

A red helm shot up. "No fragging way. Never thought I'd see the cycle Optimus Prime finally loses his patience over a human. Is it Galloway? I'd love to see his face out of here." Sideswipe sounded more and more like his twin. Their separation took its toll on him.

"Have you met Lani Marks?" Optimus inquired, he couldn't bring himself to be reprimanding to his subordinates, not today.

"Can't say I-" his optics dimmed for a second. Ironhide sent him a picture of the medic. "Oh! I've seen her! She's always around Epps and Lennox. Never knew her name. Pretty femme, for a human."

Optimus opened his mouth to comment. He wanted to explain that she was more than a pretty face, her worth ran far deeper than putting her on face value. She deserved that.

But Ironhide butted in. "We helped her move in two days ago, and Optimus over here spent the day with her yesterday."

Wheeljack whistled from a little farther away, the first reaction he gave in this whole confrontal.

Sideswipe's optics widened. "Seriously? Didn't know you had it in you, sir. What'd you do with her anyway?" he asked with a wink.

"Stop. We are just friends." It felt like a lie voicing that. But, technically, for all purposes, they were.

"A basin of scrap, that is."

Everyone turned to the door. Ratchet casually walked through. Optimus didn't like all this attention to his personal life, with this impromptu meeting. His patience wained. All he wanted was to see Lani. There. Simple. But Ironhide refused to let it go. And Ratchet's sudden appearance eradicated any hope of pacifying the group. Not with Sideswipe's over eager expression.

"You two have spent every day with each other one way or another. And I think this relationship-" the CMO walked up right next to the Prime and put his hand up on his shoulder in comfort, "is really good for you. For the both of you. She's a fine human. Better than most."

Optimus' shoulders slackened in thought of the young medic. Ratchet clearly saw Optimus' out-of-character display and quickly ushered him out of the lab to his own office.

The two missed Sideswipe's antsy disposition, ready to bolt whenever he could.

Sitting in his sparse office, Ratchet leaned back against his chair. "It's non of my business, but you are my Prime, and as your physician, I encourage this. I know some bots wouldn't approve of this, and I could see Jolt a little skittish at the idea of what was implied in there, but you are a Prime and she would be accepted."

Ratchet's words took a weight off of his shoulders that he didn't even know existed; he unknowingly stressed over this. But they hadn't even known each other long. According to Earth standards, an intimate relationship isn't even established until after months of knowing each other for it to be lasting with a connection settled after a long period of time.

But that was so different to how Cybertronians worked.

When a spark recognized someone it felt connected to and liked, the quest is set. And that scared the Prime. He hadn't really realized the situation; he liked Lani. A lot. But this was too soon for a human.

Noticing the inner turmoil in the taller mech, Ratchet spoke up. "She'll be fine. Just give her time."

"Ratchet, it doesn't work like this for humans. I do not think I can just act as friends for as long as needed." The longer he was around her, the more his spark would yearn for her constant presence. And regular friends didn't do that.

But he knew, he'd do whatever he could to make her happy. And if that means holding his feelings at bay, then he'd do it.

She was just so...so precious.

He smiled to himself. Lani would have cracked a joke at that, just like she did when she impersonated Gollum, claiming boba was her precious. Optimus shook his head. He hadn't had a stream of thoughts without her floating through there at least once. The increase surge of heat through his chest plates confirmed that.

But precious described her perfectly. Already precious to him no matter how long they'd known each other. How he wished her meal time would come sooner. What would she be doing today? Were her days busy in the medical wing with her boss?

Then he realized he knew so little of her. Yes, he learned the basic backbone of her past and career and education path. But family, memories, anything. He wanted to know. Just as she wanted her to know him.

Optimus failed to notice the Cybertronian-sized doors open to the side of Ratchet's office.

Lani sat cross-legged in Sideswipe's slightly curled palm. The red mech stopped walking, most likely surprised to see his leader unaware of their presence. Motioning to be put down, the young medic walked right up to him and looked up questioningly. Not heeding any recognition of the new inhabitants, Optimus continued to stare ahead in deep thought. Lani caught Ratchet's line of sight and the CMO shrugged indifferently and took up a silver data pad.

Sighing, she set her compilation of mini data pads and papers in one arm in order to tap the leader's foot.

Optimus snapped his stare to Lani in surprise but only gave blank expression. He hadn't expected her there and he mentally kicked himself. Of course, she sometimes came in here for work. But now his spark thrummed in hyper speed at her haste presence.

"Hey, you okay?"

A motion to his right made him look up. Seeing Sideswipe, however, surprised him more. And he wondered why they were together. And then hit him.

Frag.

* * *

**Oh and I hope you guys don't mind how much fluff I'm writing, because that's mostly what my story is up to this point. But not to worry, high school and Moffat have corrupted my goodnatured spirit into a dark abyss. But the fluff is nice. For now. I'm just trying to get a base story going right now.**

**And I apologize for misspellings and grammar mistakes. I'm too hasty to share. Much too hasty. **

**Lates.**


	7. What's Going On?

**So I guess I haven't mentioned that :._this is comm. speak thing_.: Just fyi. **

**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, seriously means a lot. I get the fuzzies. So thank you! **

**I'm currently writing this masterpiece in my school library and everytime I make a funny comment or write a good sentence and look up to see all these people doing actual homework looking for my friends to share with... I feel so studious. **

* * *

"Optimus?" Lani asked worriedly. "You alright?"

Realizing he needed to say something-anything-and quickly, he muttered, "Uh-um yes of course, why would I not?" He rolled his shoulders back, popping some old joints, to prove his point. "Completely functional."

The redhead raised an eyebrow in response, clearly not altogether convinced. But the mech couldn't bring himself to try and persuade her. His optics locked on her form, unable to turn away. Her tiny body-so small compared to his own, but so lovely and trusting and kind and... utterly unaware of his spark's pull toward her.

A rev of someone's systems snapped his attention upwards. It was as close to a discreet attention-grabbing cough a cybertronian could muster. Sideswipe's smug grin let the leader know everything he needed. The front liner _knew_. He knew he felt something for the unsuspecting human.

Optimus shot him a reprimanding look; a warning him to stay out of it. But there was no saying he hadn't _already_ done any tampering. Sideswipe's grin just grew instead, knowing he could do what he wanted.

"...uh-huh, alrighty then." She turned her attention to the green mech. "Here you are, Ratch, some beautiful reports for you." Rectangular, silver mini data pads lay face up in offering to the CMO. Created by Wheeljack, this tablet-enhanced tech computer faster and was easily compatible to the alien tech Ratchet mostly used.

The faintest quirk of Ratchet's faceplates resembling the very base of a smile appeared at her antics. Only Lani could get the reaction lately, or in quite some time at that.

While Lani was distracted synching her work with the old medic, Optimus took the opportunity to get an explanation out of Sideswipe, hopefully as discreetly as possible.

:._What did you do with her?.: _He sent over the private comm.

The silver mech jumped slightly. :._Me? You make it sound like I botnapped her or something, sir.:_ He shrugged nonchalantly.

Optimus vented, realizing the futility and returned his attention back to Lani, who stood atop Ratchet's desk firing off rapid speed questions and explanations for his knowledge of human medicine. The CMO appeared engrossed in the conversation while the young woman kept eye contact with a contemplative, serene presence.

His spark gave a low hum, just a higher frequency that no other but him self could notice. It was enough to affirm its desires. It clearly liked her, felt a claim growing over her, and wanted her in his life. That was enough. And it was perfect.

But Sideswipe was having non of the Prime's thwarted attention. :._So you don't want to know why she got a lift?_.:

The taller mech's head snapped back to him and his spark lowered a pitch darkly at the distraction. There was no way Sideswipe could know his predicament and feelings toward the human. Ratchet could hash an explanation, but he was old and wise beyond his years from working as a battle worn officer. He was intuitive, he knew things, and he knew Optimus better than anyone here.

The Prime threw him an are-you-serious look, or at least that's what Lani would call it...oh, Ratchet was right; she compromised most of this thought cycles.

Sideswipe seemed to get the message. :._Relax, I just wanted to get to know her. Primus knows Hatchet and 'Hide like her, so she must be something interesting_.:

That was a thought Optimus knew too well. She truly was _something_-something fantastic. He directed his attention back across the room. There she stood, unaware that she centered his new world. Whatever they spoke about, Lani clearly loved it because her postured straightened, her free hand traced something unintelligible to him (possibly an organ or system), and her profile revealed the passionate look covering her adorably freckled face.

The front liner beside him smirked, obviously concluding at least a shred of his leaders feelings. That meant he was right and correct in his assumption about the little woman, who was a pretty comfortable and friendly femme to be around, with some sarcasm to rival Sunny's. He understood what Optimus saw in the unique human. And for all his mischief and prank reputation, all he really wanted was to see his wound-up leader happy. And if a human could do that, he'd gladly help, even if it didn't look like it.

Noticing there was nothing keeping him there anymore, Sideswipe quietly backed up and walked out of the med bay. Of course Lani didn't realize the departure, and if she didn't, Optimus clearly did not either. He was too engrossed in watching her, completely caught in awe. Again.

* * *

After Lani finished her work, she accepted Optimus' eager hand and took her to his quarters. Sitting cross-legged on his expansive desk, she practically swallowed her sandwich hole. Her granola bar followed the same fast fate. She smiled sheepishly.

"Guess I forgot to eat again, heh."

The corners of his mouth plates twitched upward, but after a moment, his concern peeked, really processing her words and understanding how detrimental it could be to go without nutritional food. A momentary millisecond scan of the internet revealed eating disorders from eating too little all the way to self-purging. A second from opening his mouth and commenting like a parent, he stopped himself.

She was a doctor, a medic, she clearly knew health predicaments and important ways to stay functional. And being a mechanical alien, he had no real information to counter her knowledge.

So instead of making a real aft out of himself, he decided to playfully ask, "Is that healthy?"

Lani smirked, her eyes crinkled in on the sides. "Eh... Is that healthy alone?" She gestured to his blue drink. Lani always thought it glowed slightly, but it could just be her eyes, she reasoned.

Optimus leaned casually against his metal chair, too human for his taste but he didn't care, and joined his little companion in her lunch hour. Downing the rest of his energon cube and pushing it aside, the mech found himself truly content.

"Enough," he responded in the same halfhearted tone she did. Lani jokingly put her hands on her hips, smirking slightly, knowing he went without recharge regularly to finish his work and the constant stress over future attacks.

In their past weeks together, Optimus indulged her in more about himself. For instance, his unhealthy tendency to give up recharge. She had scoffed, claiming someone as old as him "should know how to take care of himself." Said old mech cheekily rebutted back that he was not unlike herself. That shut her up for a bit, but not without flaming cheeks.

The two fell in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to break the peace. Lani's legs stretched out in front of her, her arms behind supporting her back. Optimus sat relaxed in his chair, seemingly wrapped in his data pad material, but he still snuck glances at the small resting human. He could stay like this for cycles. Nothing pressing happening, just being like this.

How things had changed! Never in his life would he even consider being as comfortably close to a human. The closest he had was with Sam...but this was so much more and completely different, too. His chest plates warmed at the thought and snuck another glance.

She met his optics with a playful smirk. Panicked, Optimus swiveled his gaze back to his work. The only reflection he had was the thought "busted". Such a twins' reaction really. But the high pitched hum from his spark confirmed his embarrassment.

_Embarrassment_. Not a term he'd use for himself in a long time. He couldn't afford it. Leading. What a foreign concept from acceptable embarrassment.

But he couldn't squelch the happiness flowing through his systems. She looked back, somehow anticipating or knowing he took checking glances on her person.

A ring cut the silence prematurely. Lani groaned knowing that was her cue. Gathering her trash, she stood languidly waiting to be helped down to head back to work. Optimus internally sighed, too. He never liked watching her go. His chest stung a tad every time. And it never got easier.

He had made the alarm after the numerous complaints from her superior for "innate tardiness". Lani sometimes accused the power hungry man as a weasel. Either "the weasel said this" or "you won't believe what the weasel did this time."

"So Lord of the Rings here on Friday? I kind of promised Sideswipe. We could do it in the Rec room. Yeah, that'd be fun, right?"

He smiled. "As long as you're there." Optimus really didn't mind not having her alone, at least for a time. He swore to himself he would not be the overly possessive type, especially since she didn't even reciprocate his early feelings.

The word feelings felt so _off_. It wasn't so much feelings as a driving force, but sparked by his initial interest in her beautiful personality.

Placing her on the floor, he watched her scurry towards the door, tripping mid process over her white converse.

Her head whipped back around to glare at him. "Don't laugh at me."

Said mech raised in hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I did no such thing."

"Yeah yeah, but you were thinking it."

And with that, she left. Leaving Optimus smiling like an overeager youngling.

* * *

Two months passed on base. Nothing overexciting happened, apart from Optimus' completion of watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Ironhide could not stop referencing Gimli, whom was his favorite character, unsurprisingly. Sideswipe sat completely wrapped in the battle of Helm's Deep. But when the final movie rolled around, the base found the front liner's fear: spiders.

Poor mech jumped off the Cybertronian sized sofa at the sight of Shelob in Mordor. His sudden movement combined with his weight caused the humans to sprawl across the floor from the mini earthquake. Epps hadn't laughed that hard in weeks. That was when Lani reminded him of the time he squealed watching it for the first time. The two soldiers would never hear the end of her tormenting.

Now that most soldiers realized his arachnophobia, the pranks had started. The shorter twins first prompted this by sending comm. messages of the different species of spiders around the globe, particularly Australia. Not that Sideswipe new the difference, But that was just the start.

For Optimus, his favorite character, out of them all, was Sam.

Samwise Gamgee, Sam the brave, did everything for his friend, Frodo, never asking for anything in return. And he followed him to the end, carrying half the burden, a true sign of loyalty.

Lani had laughed, saying he was in love with a hobbit, but was secretly glad since Sam was one of her favorites as well. Unfortunately, the halfling came second to her own treasured character: Legolas Greenleaf. Her beautiful elf with more derp faces than a middle schooler late for gym class.

The months that passed included Lani and Optimus to spend time together for most of the days. Practically six days a week. But Lani stayed home on Sundays, as were her "chill days", Optimus learned. He came over every other Saturday to watch a new movie or simply talk. Talk about their weeks, what was going on...just talk. He had helped her move in the rest of her miscellaneous boxes and kitchen wear. The mech had hardly realized the amount of time that went by. As Lani would say, "time flew."

To him, however, it was comparatively no time at all. But, nevertheless, cherished every moment. Every moment of learning her interests and comical obsession with asian food. He recalled two weeks ago when Lani uploaded files to Ratchet, she ended up accidentally sending some saved addresses of new bün places she wanted to try. The confused look on the CMO still made the leader grin.

He was thoroughly delighted learning his favorite human had really gotten to know Bumblebee. From hanging around the Autobot leader for so long, it didn't take long to get to know the scout. They were completely enrapt with one another both finding a same love for X-Men. Bee had only known from Sam, but knew enough to keep up with Lani's passionate ranting charades.

For, Lani, the past two months were amazing. Getting settled in and knowing more people on base, and more mechs. Her new neighbors were nice enough, not that she was home enough to get to know them, but her land lady was fabulous. Always asking how her day was or when that "fine man" was coming back, referring to Optimus. She considered Optimus one of her closest friends, one of the closest people in her life. She spend all day with him and never feel bored.

Lani ended up spending all of her free time with Optimus, whenever he was able to anyway. And when he wasn't unavailable, like a meeting or conference, Sideswipe or Bumblebee usually claimed her. Either to drive around down town D.C., play video games in the rec room, or even taunting Ironhide down in the shooting range.

The silver front liner even took her to meet Wheeljack in the lab. The two mechs were apparently pretty close, complete opposites but close. The scientist had spent his time on Earth researching the effects of Earth metals and elements in his experiments, albeit explosively sometimes.

Epps' family had moved out to D.C., so Lani didn't get to see much of him the past couple months, but she still made time. Especially to help move them in and see her favorite second family. Monique wouldn't let the girl go home, making her stay and tell her all about her new job. Lani had only seen them a handful of times in the time they'd moved in.

Currently Lani stood beside Epps laid out form on a medical bed ready for Stannis' test. Robert volunteered to act as her dummy in an emergency medical situation on the field. Volunteered was such a strong word for physically coerced into helping by the redhead.

Stannis walked in, stop watch in hand, and with one look her started her test.

Performing her duties and practices to the T, she finished her diagnostic on his fake injury and the appropriate patch job in the allotted time. Stannis stopped his stop watch, nodded once, before writing in the waning clipboard secured in his worn hands. Still the only one in the human medical wing to stray from going paperless.

Lani straightened out her old, black t-shirt, ready to hear the criticism.

"Perfect," he said, nose buried deep in his writing. He looked up and winked at her.

Lani set her attention to her feet, a strong blush crawling up her neck. "Thank you, Dr. Stannis."

Of course, Epps rose from his place to wrap the girl in a bear hug. "That's my medic!"

She laughed and returned the embrace. "Oh, get off me, you great buffoon."

The soldier pulled back. "With all we've been through, I thought we had gotten passed the names." His calloused hand caressed where his heart would be as if wounded.

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "You're adorable, squealer."

His expression darkened. "One spider and I forever am deemed the squealer."

"Yup. And don't you forget it."

Stannis clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Well done. Not too much more work before you're officially Staff Sergeant Combat Medic for the N.E.S.T. team."

She shoved the older man down for a tight hug. This last test completed a long, stressful week of tests and paperwork for the poor woman.

"Thanks," she muttered into his shoulder.

"So, Lani, you've been spending a lot of time with Optimus."

She pulled away to look at Epps. "Yeah, why? Are you jealous I see him more than you lately?"

"You could always come over, too, you know. Monique and the kids keep asking for you."

"I know, I've just been so busy here." She pointed an accusing finger at Stannis. For his part, he walked out, clipboard in hand promising to see her tomorrow. "Besides, Optimus is a really cool guy. Did you know he loves to read? Bonus. I'm trying to get him to translate some of his books for me."

Epps smirked at her faraway look and sat on the paper bed. It crinkled, pulling Lani from her thoughts. "No, but really, Lani, do you realize how much time you've spent with him? Do you like him?"

Red waves spun around. "Wha-what? We're _friends_. Like really good friends. Like friends for life. Yeah."

He nodded. "You're rambling. You like him."

She threw up her hands above her head. "What the hell. Just because I spend a lot of time with him doesn't mean I like him. Why can't guys and girls just be friends with out everyone assuming shit?"

"Calm down, calm down." He could see her getting wound up, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know, but you've had guy friends that you hang out with a lot, all through growing up and high school and college, but never once have you looked at them like you do with Optimus."

She just stared, her breathing returning to normal. Epps realized he had her full, serious attention and continued. "Now, I'm not saying to not like him, and it's not because he's an alien. I understand better than most here. I'm just telling you to be careful. Okay? I love you, Lani, you're my family."

Lani mimicked a gaping fish at this point, but with a slight critical eye.

"And I've seen the way he looks at you, too. Whatever's going on, it's mutual, if not stronger on his side of things. I'm not an idiot, I can see it."

Lani wanted to rebuke, argue, something-but she couldn't. There was nothing she wanted to argue about Optimus and her. Well, because she liked it and somewhere underneath her insecurities, she agreed with Epps.

He sighed and hefted himself off the bed. "Seriously, think about it. I'll see you tomorrow, Gingy."

"Don't call me that," she said subconsciously, in her normal annoyed tone at him. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

Epps smiled fondly at her, pulled her into a half hug, and left her to her thoughts.

Lani sighed again. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

**I'm also now obsessed with "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons. You guys should check that out. They're so good I might start crying. Oh, and "What Would You Do?" by Bastille. My two obsessions at the moment aside from Doctor Who. **

**Midterms this week! Wooo I love college. Hopefully I'll get through this without having a mental breakdown My poor, poor roommate. Best of luck to her for putting up with me. **

**So, lates, I guess for now. I'll be watching more Doctor Who. **


	8. Let's Start

**Hola. Ok, so finished midterms. No big, now bring on the TF4! Just watched it on DVD last night. Now I'm all excited about this story again. And you know, living vicariously through Lani. **

**And I'm also writing while I should be doing homework. Oh well, stats can wait I guess. **

* * *

_Tap tap tap_.

Lani slouched in her barstool, leaning over her dirty counter, her finger mindlessly thudded against her ceramic mug.

_Tap tap tap_.

She sat here for nearly an hour—eyes unfocused, staring at nothing. Pushing her cold hot chocolate away, she threaded a hand through her tangles and let out a shaky breath.

There was no way she couldn't have realized it. Over two months they'd been joined at the hip. Nearly inseparable. But any feelings breaking the surface completely slipped over her head.

The majority of her inner turmoil consisted of reasons to ignore it and continue with her blissful friendship—but that minuscule part of her subconscious argued the benefits…and consequently her hidden feelings. That small part rose to conquer her entire thought process.

She realized she did like him. Alienness and all. She like the drives they had to get her boba and food or just to drive. That always helped them both unwind. Or just staying in his quarters, relaxing and talking. Or even coming here, to her apartment. They were all her favorite things. All involving _him_.

Her pounding forehead found purchase on the cold countertop. It soothed the physical problems, the surfacing headache, but not the tight ball in the pit of her crawling stomach.

Because Epps was right, she concluded as much. Her journey home from the subway to bus to home allowed her time to go through every interaction from the very beginning.

And now she was afraid. She hadn't been in a relationship, or a real relationship for that matter in years. And the guys she did date weren't what she would consider good. More like an embarrassing resume.

He was an alien. She was a human. Could she make it any more obvious?

Okay, Avril Lavigne joke aside, it still scared her. He was wise and had millennia experience in this cold war. Could they even make it work?

Ok, enough. Lani practically slapped herself.

This was the most ignorant, little-minded, narrow thoughts she had in her life. Why did it matter? It didn't. Love was love—not that that's what she felt. But still. It didn't matter. It came in all sorts of forms. Disney and movies taught her as much, if anything.

But she was so confused.

There was only one thing—or one person—that could always make her feel better.

Pulling out her phone, she pulled up the contact she needed and one she hadn't spoken to in almost a month. Oh, the verbal lashing she was bound to get. It rang four times, her stomach twisted.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Dammit, Lani! It's been a month since you called. Well I didn't want to bother you any way. You seemed so busy—and I wanted to give you some space at your new job—but I missed you. And don't ignore me!"

Lani laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's been an adjustment."

"I can imagine. Tell me all about it. You sounded happy the last time we spoke. How's everything? Are you being treated well? Is Rob still looking out for you? I can call him if you want and give him a piece of my mind." She continued to rant and Lani just laughed. She really did miss her mom, her best friend, the person she could tell anything to.

"Mom, hush, yeah. Everything's fine, I guess."

"Bullshit, what happened?"

Amy Marks always called people on their lies.

Sighing, the younger Marks brushed the curls out of her face, breaking through the tangles behind her ears. "I'm having guy issues."

Silence followed, setting Lani a little on edge. Dead silence. Not even a little stutter from her mom.

And then she exploded.

"A guy!? Since when are you into guys and since when do you come to me for advice, I'd expect Monique, she knows what she's doing. Honestly, have you seen our family? But I'm so proud of you! You found a man! Be better be treating you well. There's nothing stopping me from getting on the next plane to Washington D.C. Nothing at all. So you better be careful with your explanation, Lani."

"Right, right. Hold on." She made her way across the room to the couch to get comfortable. "So, like I was saying there's this guy. And I've known him for over two months now and we practically spend all our free time together either at work or he comes over—"

"You're inviting a guy you like over? Since when?"

"Sheesh, woman, let me explain."

"Right sorry."

Collecting her thoughts, she started to tell her how Optimus and her were glued to the hip and how she considered him one of her closest friends. She then retold her conversation with Epps today, how even he could see how much he liked her. But she confusion seemed to be her best friend today and how she never saw it coming. But Rob was right, Optimus really did fancy her. To a degree.

"He even watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy with me."

She whistled. "Well, then this man must really like you Lani."

"Hey shut up, just because you don't like it doesn't mean others can't enjoy an action packed eleven hour thrill ride through Middle Earth."

"Uh huh whatever…" Amy sighed. "Seriously, though, Lani, what do you think?"

Well that stumped her.

"Um…well…he's charming?" She just wanted to scream. Her frustration rose every minute.

More silence followed. Her mom isn't giving up without a fight.

"Ok, fine. Here it is. Optimus is an amazing guy that is way out of my league. Like several leagues that I can't even hope to getting at. He's been and seen so many places and knows so much more than me, I can't possibly compete with—"

"Oh, shut up," he mother cut her off sternly. "This isn't competing. This is love. Or could be love. Don't you dare start comparing yourself to people, you're always too hard on yourself, but I guess that part paid off. I mean, look where you are now? Working in some secret government thing with secret people and as a Sergeant Combat Medic? Do I need to say anything else?"

Lani couldn't say anything because she continued. "Or how you raised yourself for five years, putting up with me and your douche of a _father_. Or how you got into UCLA as a junior in high school and wen to one of the most prestiges military schools for medicine and worked your ass off to do all this? Now look at you. My baby, you're worth it. I don't care who this guy is, what he's done, or how many abs he has, you're worth it. And he better be chasing after you."

One tear slowly swelled at the corner of her eye.

"Thanks, mom, I love you," she barely croaked out. "I love you so much, and I don't tell you enough.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, Lani. You mean everything to me. Please, don't make the mistakes I made…. One more thing. Do you like him? Like that I mean. Can you see yourself with him?"

Her mouth opened, but no sound came. She steeled herself, knowing the right answer all along even if she was terrified.

"Yes."

"Well then, it's settled. So, when am I meeting this fine young man?"

Lani breathed a shaky laugh. That's what Mrs. Meriadoc said about him, too. If only they knew how much more he was.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I could invite him home for Christmas?" She hadn't even realized what she offered, and the magnitude it meant.

"Good God, you really really like this guy. But that's still months away. I expect a Skype call from you and hopefully this mystery man. That's the least I deserve as your hard working single mother."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get right on that."

The redhead looked around her apartment. Everything seemed lighter, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the queasy feeling passed altogether. Talking to her mom was a miracle worker every time.

"So…"

Uh oh. "So what?"

"Oh, cut the crap. How'd you meet this guy? What does he look like? What does he do?"

This would take some dancing around. "Uh, I kind of bumped into him while reading some reports—ok so I barreled into him like a sledge hammer."

Through the line, she could hear her mom dying of laughter.

"No, seriously, and then he helped me back up and then that's how it started I guess. I think one of the medical officers had something to do with it—helping I mean. Because Optimus can move around conversations like an inquisitor."

"You're truly related to me. So he's in the medical department? I was really hoping it would be some hot soldier bringing you home some glory on the side of nice arms."

"Yeah, sure. No, he's an…officer. But really experienced, and talented, and beautiful, but not conventional, like out-of-this-world-beautiful. Heh, right."

"Mmhmm. I need one of those. Can I join the next war?"

"Mom!"

"Just kidding!" She cackled with laughter.

"Ha ha. You're _so _funny."

"I am. And you better not forget it, sweetheart."

She sighed and sank further into the couch. What a day. Or more like: what a past few hours. She was ready for some sleep. Maybe some hibernation.

"Alright, mom, I'm gonna go. I need some sleep." As if to prove her point, a yawn cut her off.

"Right, right. Ok, sleep well. And I'll be expecting that Skype call. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Three days passed after that. Lani watched Optimus' every move around her. She sat and thought a lot. And she always analyzed everything he said. She even tested it a couple times, calling over his attention when he was otherwise busy. And every time he gave her his full consideration. It didn't matter what he was doing.

She watched how he'd insistently sneak looks over to her. Or how he'd walk to wherever she needed. Everything magnified with her scrutiny. It all started to really make sense.

Three days of thinking and thinking and thinking some more.

After those few days, Lani strode out of her apartment with determined purpose in her stride. And consequently nearly trampled her neighbor. Luckily, this time she stopped herself, but had to grab his arm to steady herself.

Looking up sheepishly, she confirmed it as the guy down the hall. Plain clothing, blue jeans, black shirt, brown hair, brown eyes, a constant after shave look every time she saw him. He just seemed like a practical guy with little desires. Cool guy, she thought. Talked to him on occasion, but he was never around to introduce to Optimus.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry, Felix." She brushed off his shoulder and arm as her apology.

He chuckled, his eyes creased in. The guy was in his mid thirties, but already had some grey hairs popping out on the edges of his hair line. She kept forgetting to ask him about his job, must be stressful, she pondered.

"It's fine, Lani. What's the rush? Late for work?"

She stepped back to straighten out her shirt. "Nah, just a lot on my mind I guess. You walking out now?"

"Yeah, just gotta lock up."

The two walked out of the building together. Lani walked a little ahead, still in a daze, but not rude enough to completely shut a possible friend out, well, nearly. They parted ways at the entrance of the building. She was so far in thought she almost forgot to say bye.

Lani rode the bus to the subway to the base, the entire time playing out hypothetical conversations/ confrontations to Optimus. Sadly, though, in reality she knew her way was highly unlikely. Bobbing her head back and forth to the rhythm of her music, she increased the volume on her ear buds. Drown the world out, she thought. Drown them all out.

Well, except for one bot in particular.

She finished inventory rather quickly, due to her fast pace tempo and glazed over attention. She passed by other coworkers in a daze, not saying her usual 'hi' or even smile, just kept her attention ahead in deep concentration.

She couldn't just go up to Optimus and say she liked him, could she? It's not like she's confessing her undying love, strictly saying she fancied him just like he did her.

But she didn't even know the extent of his feelings. Or what if it was completely different on Cybertron and that's how you treat friendships. There was no way to know the cultural differences without another source. She could go to Sideswipe but to be honest, she wanted to keep this discreet and his mouth was as loud as Gretchen Wieners from Mean Girls.

Did she just hang out like normal? Go eat lunch with him? Invite him over for dinner? And then trap him inside her apartment and demand to know his feelings?

Yeah, that's how you get the boys. She laughed to herself and finally looked up.

There, six feet in front of her was the door to Optimus' quarters. She subconsciously walked here. Sheesh, some deity really wanted her to get this off her chest.

Nope, this wasn't happening. She should just march back to her own office and do something boring. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Turning on her heel, she made it half a step before the sound of a giant metal slab sliding against concrete thwarted her attention.

With a racing heart, she turned to see Optimus himself staring down at her confused, but not at all displeased.

_Oh boy_, she thought. "Uh, hi. How's it going? Yeah just taking a walk, and hi." Great, word vomit. She scratched the back of her neck. Her cheeks burned, embarrassed with her own awkwardness.

"Hello, Lani," he said with a smile. A real, happy smile. Not one he used around other personnel or politicians or even his soldiers sometimes, but the same smile he used for her. Every. Time.

Her heart stuttered. Crap, she really really liked him. She liked an alien. A lot. Ok, play it cool. "Heh, hi. So great AC we're having today?" She mentally slapped herself. Smooth.

But to her benefit, the leader laughed. "Yes, I suppose." He knelt down to her level and offered a hand. "How are you this morning?"

Taking the offered appendage, she kept eye contact with those peaceful optics that always made her feel better. "Good good, never better. You? What were you doing?"

He started walking, his pace slow and gate moved serenely, with true, cool confidence. "I am well this morning. I was just finished a report to inform the United Nations of the impending ship we're expecting."

"Oh, right. The Xanthium, right?"

"Yes, but it'll be some time."

She gazed ahead. He led them to the main hangar where he allowed her to take a seat on the high scaffolding for better eye contact.

"Cool. Ships are cool. Yeah shipping. I ship us."

If her face was red before, it was beat red right now. Threatening temperatures of Mount Doom on her face.

"Shipping? You ship where?"

Her eyes widened and she looked down. Anything. She'd take anything to change the subject. "Uh right. So, how was your night?"

Optimus looked concerned at this point. His metal ridge above his optic sloped downward in worry. "Lani, are you alright? You're anxiety levels are peculiarly high."

Crap. "Yeah totally fine. Did you actually sleep last night?"

He leaned forward, placing a hand on the railing, and lowered his face toward her. In this moment, the medic became even more aware at their size difference. Truly baffling, but she was all about different.

"Stop trying to change the subject," he said slightly sternly. She could see the gears on the side of his face whirl. This happened more when he worried or was agitated by something. She cast her eyes down, not knowing what to say.

A metal finger gently lifted her chin. She looked back into those impossibly beautiful, blue optics. "Please."

_Well_, _can't say no when you put it like that_, she thought. Placing a hand on his finger, she sighed and pushed back the curls that fell into her face with the other hand. Here goes nothing.

"Don't you hate when people don't tell you what they want?"

"I suppose so—"

"Or how they feel?"

"Um…at times—"

"I mean, because it wouldn't be fair for the other person to be blindsided in any way, right?"

"Lani? What—"

"Because I mean, good relationships are about communication, aren't they?"

"Relationships? Our relationship? Are we not friends?" His face fell.

Whoa, back track. "No, no no. We're friends, well...yeah. But is that all you think of me?"

Silence. Complete silence. The gears on the sides of his face froze and his optics glowed with a new intensity she had never seen.

They studied each other for a moment. His mouth plates parted ever so slightly. Lani finally started to wonder if they were alone, but dismissed the thought. Not like it mattered at this point.

His beauty astounded her. Every metal piece worked and shine together to form that lovely, working face that she always found herself staring at.

He closed his mouth and lifted his hand to trace the side of her face, so gently, as if he were afraid to hurt her. Her breath caught. She slowly let it out and leaned into his cool touch, closing her eyes.

"Lani," he breathed, maybe mistaken as a prayer. When she opened her eyes, his were closer. Their faces were separated by three feet of kinetic, electrical air. Cupping his large hand behind her back, his face softened and longed. His eyes glowed brighter. She felt so safe. So safe and cared for.

"You're so much more."

The weight of his feelings laid bare. His rich, baritone voice wafted around her being, comforting, enriching. She let out the breath she didn't even realize she held and she melted into his cupped hand before springing up and attacking his face in a fierce hug. She pressed her face against his nose ridge, completely blissed out.

His finger traced her back soothingly. The world definitely drained away now. Nothing mattered except this. She was happy, truly happy.

She pulled back to look him in the optic. Her teeth gleamed in a full fledged smile. He returned her smile the same, his whole frame relaxing.

"Ok," she sighed giddily. "We should talk."

* * *

**Alright, so I wanted to dedicate that conversation with Lani's mom to my mom. Even if I haven't told her I'm writing a Transformers story. This is just like her, if not a little less sarcastic. She's my best friend and I can't imagine not having her in my life...so happy super early mothers day, I guess?**


	9. Let it Begin

"So what does this make us?"

Lani and Optimus sat on his expansive berth. He leaned against the wall, legs falling over the side while she stretched her legs in front of her with hands behind to support her back. She had temporary deja vu, this wasn't unlike the first time they'd had a real conversation before, when they started out.

Optimus didn't know how to reply. The truth behind his real feelings rooted far deeper than hers probably were at this point. He had to make her see she could control this, and he'd completely let her since he was prepared to let her go if need be. He cared that much.

That was a lie, there was no way he could give her up. He grown too close. Lani was the air he needed to breathe...well if he needed to breathe. He'd just confessed, so there was really no backing out at this point, unless she wanted it. Consequently, he'd respect that, but he didn't think he could go long without seeing her.

There she sat, green eyes wide and trusting, waiting for his next words. The last thing he desired was to scare her off. His race felt deeper and far faster than humans. And this was _his_ human, even if he had no claim over her, he guiltily loved the notion. Lying was always an option, to just mention that he liked her company...oh, that felt wrong saying. Just company. It was so much more.

No. If he wanted her, then he must be honest.

"I'm not precisely sure what the human equivalent of this is, but on Cybertron I'd be wishing to court you... in a way." Her cheeks turned a shade darker red. The very tip of his pointer finger made contact with the soft, pliable skin. "That's beautiful," he murmured gently, which in turn caused her to blush harder, adding to the Prime's pleasure.

"So, we're dating?" It sounded so weird saying that. Dating seemed so trivial, not what she thought an alien faction leader would spend his precious time doing.

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose. I want to follow your pace; it's not my intention to rush you into anything you do not want. My spark..." he drifted off, unsure on how to explain it. That unwanted embarrassing feeling crept up his systems. The last thing he wanted was to needlessly scare her off at the prospect of being stuck, which she surely was _not_.

That startled her. "Your spark? What's wrong with it? Are you ok?"

"Of course, of course! Don't worry. It's just my spark feels connected to you...wanting you, to be around you...to protect you."

She grinned, unable to help herself, and looked down bashfully, but then peeked up to maintain eye-optic contact. "So it's more than a little crush?"

The mech cocked his helm to the side. "Crush? I am not crushing anything." To her mirth, he leaned to the side to check if he was in fact _crushing_ anything.

She giggled. "No, no. It's uh...never mind... You really care?"

His face fell into a serious stare, like he beheld her very soul. "Yes."

Chills swept down her spine, lips parting in surprise, but before she could even comprehend he continued. "I care about you, Lani, since the moment we met, even if I didn't know it then, I do now. I'd follow you across this planet - across this universe."

"But you said it was your spark. It's just hormones or something?"

Knowing the term from time spent with 'Bee and Sam, the mech looked hurt, as if struck. "No! Never, this is real, Lani. My feelings are real and I want you in my life." He vented some air before setting his palm face up asking for permission. She slid on without a word. Pulling her up closer to his face, his face softened at her confused, but wishful face. "I want you in my life and I want to be in yours...If you'll have me."

Optimus studied her face, every adorable freckle, looking for any doubt whatsoever. But he found none.

Suddenly, a wide smile broke across her face. "I'd love that," she whispered, leaning forward. His spark practically sang, the happiest he'd been in years. "And if it's all the same to you, I wouldn't have it any other way, beautiful." He smirked at the compliment and brushed her hair back with a digit. "I trust you. I trust you with everything."

His entire frame relaxed and he pulled her close in the closest version of a hug they could manage. She, on her part, threw her arms enthusiastically along his cheeks.

Pulling away, Optimus felt a little uneasy again. "I-I do not know what to do. Human courtship is lost on me, but I want to do it your way-what do-"

She bit her lip, trying not to smile. "Hey, hey, shh. Shut up - please. You said you wanted me to be in control, right? Well, here's the rules: there aren't any. We're just going to do what we want and what feels right. I don't want to compromise either of our traditions...so screw them."

Sitting up, she traced his cheek and the warm air he exhaled tickled her arm. "We're already unconventional. Why stop there?" Her fingers skimmed over his metal lips reverently, trying make this all seem real. They curved into a smile at her words.

"Lani," he breathed affectionately. His optics shuttered off and he brought her closer to nuzzle her form. "You're everything."

"Is it lame if I say 'touché'?" She cringed internally. She'd never been good at the whole expressing feelings thing.

He rumbled out a laugh, warm air wafting around her. He sat her down on his lap, a blissful expression on his loving face.

"So...can I take you on a date, Optimus Prime?" Maybe something outside of sitting on her couch watching movies, yeah that'd be nice.

His finger came down to trace the side of her face around to cup her chin. "I'd love that, but is it not primarily the male's job to courteously ask in your customs?"

"Way hey, let's not get sexist. This is the twenty first century here on Earth last time I checked. Feminism's on the rise again." She swatted at his leg. "What happened to no rules? All's fair in love and war, right?"

He laughed. An endearing smile took over his face yet again, something that seemed to become a habit, not one he wanted to break.

"As you wish."

"Oh come off it, cheeky bastard." This rewarded a warm laugh from the mech. She slid off his leg. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Lani. Of course."

* * *

Eventually, Lani had to return to her duties, reality called and she reluctantly answered. Making her rounds around the human med wing, she glided. Not like earlier when she resembled a ghost on a mission. She felt so much lighter and happier.

She felt like a Disney Princess, just dancing to her office. Nothing could bother her.

And she had two people to thank for this. Amy Marks needed a good skype thank you, and Robert Epps required a fat hug.

Finishing her work a little later than usual, she sought the soldier out, heading for his usual break spot. There sitting off to the side of the second big hangar Ironhide leaned against the wall talking to Lennox and her target, who stood leaning over the rails on the scaffolding. Hoping for surprise, she crept up the ladder.

Ironhide spotted her before she made it even close, nothing could get by the weapons specialist, especially if it threatened his favorite humans. She pressed her finger to her lips, asking for silence and winked. For his part, he let nothing show aside from his knowing smirk.

Before her friend could turn, she tackled his back laughing hysterically. Epps staggered forward before regaining his balance. "Lani," he groaned, exasperated.

She quickly hopped off and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you," she murmured into his chest.

His arms wound around her shoulders. "You're welcome, but for what exactly this time?"

Lani pulled back. "That conversation we had three days ago? Where you butted yourself into my personal life?"

Realization dawned on him and his eyes lit up. "Ah hah! Lani!" White teeth gleamed happily at her but before he could swoop in for a hug, she was lifted off her feet by Lennox behind her.

"Good going, kiddo," he said cheerfully. The medic laughed as he put her down.

"Heh, thanks, Sir Lennox." She bowed cheekily. "Wait how'd you know?" she pointed an accusing finger in his face.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded toward Epps. Said soldier shrugged. "I needed advice."

"And it worked."

The three of them turned to Ironhide, who leaned closer to the trio.

"You, too, 'Hide? How many people did you tell Epps?"

Ironhide cut him off. "This glitch wouldn't get anywhere without us." He drawled his accent and gestured to himself and Lennox. He poked her in the shoulder making her laugh and stumble back a step.

"Thanks, Ironhide."

He grunted, but smiled all the same. "So did that slagger of a mech finally talk?"

Heat crawled up her neck. "Yeah. He did. How long have you known?"

The black mech rolled his bulky shoulders back. "Oh, a while now. I could see it ev'ry time you two were together now. Over two months of this, I was gettin' kind of sick of it." Taking a step forward, he made closer eye-optic contact, his demeanor grew serious. "I'd do anything for my Prime, and you're the best for him. That much these old optics can see."

A dark hand rested on her shoulder. "We just want what's best for you. So, when are you telling your mom? If you haven't already."

The medic flashed a hand over her heart. "I am a twenty six year old woman completely capable of handling my personal affairs without my mother." She sassily flipped her hair and cocked her hip to the side. "Yeah, I'm calling her tomorrow."

"And it's about time, too." She sent him a grin.

She pulled out her phone from her jeans back pocket to check the time. "Crap, guys, I gotta roll. Still have to run before it get's too dark."

Lennox shook his head. "I still don't understand why you don't just use the treadmills here, it's the same thing."

She mockingly shook her head in return. "Nope, I've been doing that for too long. That's way to boring." Moving down the ladder, managing to stay upright without tripping, she retreated for the door. "I'll see you lot tomorrow!"

* * *

Lani failed to purge the butterflies in her stomach, nor did she want to rid herself of this wonderful feeling. This wasn't like her other starting relationships. She trusted Optimus and that was a big deal. It took years for her to give other's that precious commodity she held so dear.

Lacing her shoes, she tore through the streets. The sun had already set, leaving an after glow in the post-twilight sky, probably her favorite time of day. She jogged ahead, alternating faster to slower, and enjoying the streets. Still plenty of people were out, early enough on a Friday night, coming and going for the evening.

Too crowded streets made her take a different turn, not wanting to get caught up solely dodging pedestrians.

The crowd definitely thinned - to the point she was alone not five minutes of running later. The streets started to narrow making this the older, not-so-nice parts of the deep city. Street lights illuminated the dirty, littered grounded and graffitied buildings. The farther she went, the less homes and apartment buildings she passed. And it got increasingly darker.

_Ok,_ she thought. This might not be the best idea. Turning around, she tripped over her untied shoe lace. Groaning out of annoyance, she bent down to fix the situation.

And then it all went to hell.

The second she stood upwards, a hard, blunt object slammed into the back of her head causing her to sprawl into the dumpster protruding from the alley way. She let out a delayed cry of pain, subconsciously clutching the back of her now bloody head.

"What the hell?" she screeched. Before she got the opportunity to turn around, a sweaty hand wrapped around the base of her neck, pulling her forward, deeper into the alley. The same hand covered her mouth while the other took hold of her

She was barely aware of herself saying a muffled 'no' when the reality of her predicament made headway across her jumbled thoughts. She was being attacked! Steeling herself and her shaky breathing, she pulled in one deep lung full of air.

Oh, this son of a bitch messed with the wrong woman tonight!

Her leg struck backward into his knee cap and she heard his satisfying squeal and his dislocated knee joint. The mystery attacker's hands loosened enough for her break free and turn to run.

But she didn't get two steps before she jerked back with a grab to her pony tail. She gasped in pain, but being slammed into the wall put that torment to shame. Harsh contact with the brick scratched down her temple.

The man grunted, fumbling with the waist band of her shorts.

Fire burned in her chest. No. Not happening. She was a bloody Combat Medic in the military who fought along side bloody aliens for fuck's sake.

Her head snapped back, making sweet contact with his head with enough force to send him back a step. His face. She needed to see his face. And then bash it in.

He was quick. He moved too fast. He got into a crouch and sprung at her. Lani was ready. She pulled her elbow back and let her fist swing forward cutting him across his punk ass jaw. He went down like a sack of potatoes, but not without throwing his hand toward her throat. His nails found purchase in the skin across her collar bones.

She hissed in pain and moved to towered over him to get a better look. The the darkness and dizzy vision confirmed the difficulty in identifying him, it was too hard to see. Frustrated and angry, she sent her right foot into his face. She shook. Pure adrenaline rushed, magnifying her terror.

She was terrified. Terrified and angry.

Wanting to kick him again, she went to bash his face in again. His submitted form sprung to action and dragged her small body to the unyielding cement. Her forehead hit the ground and her vision spotted, fading to black for a split second.

And then he was on top of her, pressing his body into her. She struggled to see. See anything, but it all blurred.

Vainly trying to push him off, he retaliated shoving her shoulders into the ground, and in turn her head whacked the floor sharply. Lights danced behind her eyes. In her fading daze, he managed to pull her shorts down on one leg, with the other arm, he kept it across her chest to keep her subdued.

Sucking in a deep breath, she got ready to scream. "HEL-"

A hand clamped over her face, cutting off her air. Tears rolled down her cheeks, collecting around his grimy hand. Her teeth connected viciously with his palm, attempting to tear it off.

He made no noise, nothing to give away his pain. But he did return it. A tightly wound fist connected into her ribcage.

Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came. The breath was knocked out of her lungs. Another tear got caught before it could fall, further blurring her cloudy vision.

_Come on. Come on. Come on._ She chanted. This was not happening. All out of options, she did one thing.

Steeling herself, she stopped struggling. Just for a second, but that was enough to confuse the man. Taking that moment, she spit in his face. Right on his left eye.

She waisted no time and rammed her knee into his groin. She pulled her shorts and moved back in one fell swoop. Deciding she wasn't done, she stepped on his back, pulling up his arm and with precise movement from years of training in medicine, she dislocated his shoulder and with her foot, it collided with the right part of his ankle, successfully spraining it.

The man cried out, reaching blindly behind him with his free arm to grab her. She recompensed his work with a hard kick to the hand, sending it to the floor with a smack.

"Enough!" she screamed. She dropped everything, but before he could rise to his feet, she pulled him up by the hair. Again, no noise came from his obscured mouth. Functioning on unadulterated adrenaline, she gripped him by the hair and slammed his forehead into the ground.

His body toppled over in a dead weight, unmoving.

Lani lurched backwards, falling on her bottom and continued to crawl away. Her chest moved rapidly up and down, unable to get all the air it needed to suffice her terror. Her back pressed against the alley wall, too scared to do anything but stare.

Her hand made contact with a wet brick, but upon further inspection, she realized it was wet with blood - her blood. The sick, sadistic bastard started this night mare with a stupid brick. She gingerly touched where it had hit her and flinched.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to leave. Now.

Scrambling to her shaky feet, she wobbled out of the dark hell hole, leaving the demon in the filthy garbage.

Without a second glance, she broke out into a sprint; far, far away. To get away. For safety.

She ran. Like a bat out of hell, she ran.


	10. Calm Down

**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, it really means a lot. I can't explain how special I feel when someone takes the time to write something, comment, or even look at this story. Welp, here you go, another chapter carved by my inability to get actual work done. **

**Enjoy the ride.**

* * *

She couldn't think, couldn't even wrap her head around it. She just ran.

The dwindling people left became obstacles in her mad dash to base. She hadn't realized that she'd been running to the N.E.S.T. base until she recognized nearby streets. Her lungs throbbed and her legs pounded against the harsh cement. She didn't know how long she sprinted; the only thought replaying like a mantra in her head: _Find Optimus. Find Optimus._

Lani failed to realize that he was the first person she thought to seek out. It was pure first instinct, the safest option, the only one she could think about, the only one she wanted.

Disregarding stop signs and passing cars and cross walks, she continued to sprint while ignoring the burning in her overtaxed lungs and the angry honks blaring behind her. Pedestrians stopped to stare unabashedly at her haggard appearance and hellish mad dash.

The front gate came into her line of sight, _Health and Human Services_ bold across the front building, even in the darkening sky. By the grace of God, Henry was the only one at the front gate. He was already opening the gate when he noticed her state.

"Lani? What…" he trailed off, as confused as a foreigner at a convention.

She sprinted right past him. "Just let me through!" she screamed without giving so much as a passing glance in his direction. She already had a destination locked in her mind. No digressions would follow.

The halls were fairly empty as she tore her way through streaking passed the main hangar, and dodging piled equipment. The few people around quickly moved out of her way seeing the little possibility of her slowing. She saw it; down the next hall, the massive door revealed itself like the blessed Room of Requirements.

Her palms made contact with the Cybertronian-sized door in a sacred, desperate slap. More tears streamed down her swollen cheeks with every pound of her tired fists against the unyielding metal. She sank to her knees, thinking he wasn't inside. The silenced crawled up her spine as reality settled cold into her aching bones.

"Please! Please open up! It's me. Lani! Please!" she begged in final desperation, resting her forehead on the metal in defeat. Salty tears dripped silently onto the cement floor. A sob cut through her throat. "...please."

The sudden _whoosh_ of hydraulics made her head shoot up. The door slowly slid open, revealing a very confused Prime towering above her.

"Lani? I thought you were home. Is everything alright?" His rich voice did little to mollify her frazzled nerves. But a split second later, he also came to the realization of her state.

He shot to her level, but before he could asses, she flung herself at his shin. Her fingers squeezed into the plating and wires, trying to bury herself in the safety he radiated.

The poor mech stared, unknowing on what to do or what was wrong. He had been reviewing the distribution plan on energy detectors to New York when he heard her screaming outside for entry. A quick assessment that she was in fact in danger sent his protective instincts into overdrive. His hand hovered over her form, wanting to pry Lani from his leg to understand what happened.

"Lani," he spoke gently, "please, look at me."

The woman shook again, releasing his shin with trembling fingers before staring into his eerily focused optics. Her appearance sent alarms through his processor.

Both cheeks were swollen, red, and blotchy, but the left one more so. Dried blood stretched down the right side of her face, starting above the eyebrow. Her bottom lip was busted, split right down the middle, and a small amount of blood already dried underneath. The once plain, white t-shirt was torn up the left side, dirt smudged across her chest and two long, deep scratches along her collarbones. Blood drops spattered across the top hem of the fabric, which stretched beyond recognition.

His optics caught sight of her filthy skinned knees before he finally made contact with her eyes. Red rimmed and puffy. Tears crusted around the edges of her wide stare.

She trembled violently, her chest moved unevenly. Recognizing this, he cupped his hand around her back in silent comfort. Apparently needing something to hold onto, she latched onto his outstretched thumb.

Realization slowly dawned on him. She had been attacked. It had never occurred to him that someone would even _consider_ harming Lani. The very idea of her ailment sent shivers down his back struts and raging anger over his entire form, making him shake.

Fear, shock, and blinding anger pierced his spark, making it rattle aggressively.

Without a word, he scooped the quivering medic carefully to his chest plates, right above his spark chamber that demanded her close proximity. The Prime closed his door for needed privacy as he sat on his berth with Lani securely in his cupped hands. Lifting her to optic-eye level, he settled her small body in one hand. With the other he gingerly touched her less swollen cheek, silently trying to comprehend his Lani being harmed in any way.

She leaned into his finger, enjoying the cool metal. Her dead stare softened when she looked back into his blue optics. Her ragged breathing slowed to a steadier pace. The shaking lessened once she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Who did this to you?" He tried to stay calm, really did. The anger rose quickly, but she was more important than avenging her at the moment. Whoever was responsible for this would pay. Dearly.

Her mouth opened to reply, but no sound came. The large metal finger caressed her cheek in encouragement.

"It—I…I don't know," she mumbled into her knee. She sighed heavily. "I-I was running…like usual an-and I stopped to tie my shoes but I was in-between two buildings and—I was so stupid…I should've…"

Optimus ground his dentas, his jaw set unnaturally, trying to control his boiling anger. His frame visibly shook with the attempt to keep himself in check, his spark jolted—it wanted blood, retribution for trying to take the one who held his very soul.

"And then something smashed into the back of my head. Before…before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth. The man pulled me into the alley and h-he tried to…to…" she touched the waist band of her running shorts, unable to continue.

The mech did not follow, but he tried to patiently wait. Her mouth opened and closed twice, nothing followed. Amidst her efforts, the Prime silently called Epps and Ratchet for assistance.

Not five minutes later, haste knocks sounded on the other side of his door. Accessing it wirelessly, he let the two in.

Epps stormed through. His eyes danced around the room fanatically in search of Lani. He spotted her cupped in the leader's hand, curled in on herself. The soldier's face paled at the awareness of her predicament and scrambled toward the berth demanding help up. Ratchet complied, immediately falling into his natural medical coding to take care of a new patient, one he had worked alongside for over a year.

Lani noticed non of this. Her attention focused solely on the Primes chest plates in deep concentration. A slight tremor waved through her every moment or so as she attempted to organize her words.

The second Optimus lowered her to the berth, Epps grabbed her upper arm to pull her close.

Lani shrieked at the contact. She jerked her arm away and backed up behind Optimus.

The three males jumped slightly, Ratchet backed up a step. Epps threw his arms up in surrender.

"Whoa back up!" she screeched, continuing to back into Optimus' leg.

"Lani! It's me! Epps!" He inched closer. "Calm down."

Her chest moved rapidly, breathing proving increasingly difficult. Her strained eyes focused on his face, straining to concentrate enough to relax.

Realization dawned on her. Her puffy, green eyes focused on the soldier inching closer as if approaching a wounded animal.

The girl threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an unrelenting strangle.

Her prior reaction alarmed Optimus. His hand hovered close to the pair, looking for someway to comfort her, to help any way at all. But he pulled it back, Robert Epps was more qualified for something like this.

The dark soldier smooth his palm over her hair. "Shh, honey. It's okay. It's okay. What happened?"

She pulled back. She wasn't nearly as hysterical as she had been; nearly completely calm. "I was running…and this guy pulled me behind a building."

Epps slowly closed his eyes in defeat. "He didn't…did he…?"

Lani shook her head frantically. "No. No, I beat the crap out of him before booking it here. I'm not a Sergeant Combat Medic for nothing, right?" Her attempt at humor came out strained.

He faintly touched the cut at her temple and rubbed the dirt on her hair line away. She smiled gratefully at his care.

"Are you okay? Like really okay? Anything permanent?"

Lani shook her head. "No, nothing serious. Just some bruises here and there, nothing compared to the guy. He won't be walking right for a while." Pearly white teeth flashed for the soldier in gratification.

He sighed. "You need pepper spray," he decided permanently.

Optimus, however, wanted a clear verification on her health, just to make sure. "Ratchet?"

As if reading the mech's mind, the CMO immediately took a scan of the young medic. She visibly twitched as he searched for damage, no doubt feeling something invasive. Her accusing grimace at the green Autobot rewarded no apology.

"She's fine. Nothing major was damaged. But there will be some issues with you're ribs, the left side is bruised deeply, so take it easy, Lani. It will have some discomfort for a while." He stared ahead vacantly. "Hold on, she might need stitches on the back of her head, the abrasion needs disinfectant."

Optimus growled lowly, in a quiet pitch. Ratchet sent him a warning glare before the two humans could notice. No reason to put the young woman farther on edge.

Said woman gingerly touched the spot and hissed in pain. The Prime's energon stopped cold, optics widening impossibly so.

Trying to stop the next outburst, Ratchet moved to take care of the wound quickly, finding it only need his own disinfectant to heal. Faster than stitches, especially to a difficult place such as that.

The taller mech cooled down minutely, but it was enough. For now.

* * *

The two mechs left the room, leaving Epps to talk and comfort Lani. They currently discussed the motives behind the attacker, neither satisfied with the other's theory.

"She was attacked! Who knows of her involvement with N.E.S.T.? She can't be safe, are they aligned with Decepticons? Do they want information?" Ratchet tried to stop his rapid, frantic questioning with a hand on the mech's shoulder. But Optimus continued to pace, shrugging off the consoling appendage.

Stride, stride, stride, pivot, stride. This continued for the last thirty minutes, his gate remained rigid, battle readiness on the verge of emerging.

"Optimus, listen! It is hardly logical that someone would attack her for information. She is not the only human living off base, it would not seem likely since the man was alone." The CMO spoke a little softer to calm the fuming leader. "The more rational explanation is robbery."

The Prime rubbed his temple in frustration. "But, Ratchet, it doesn't make any sense. She obviously had no possession on her person. A man wouldn't be able to fit in her shoes or clothing, so he wasn't stealing those either….There was nothing to take."

"There was something to take, alright."

Optimus looked down toward the new voice. Epps walked out of the mech's quarters. The darker soldier looked older, as if he aged in the past hour. His stare was worn and tired, his shoulder slumped over, but anger boiled up to the surface.

"What do you mean, Robert?" Ratchet asked, clearly as confused as Optimus.

"It just doesn't make sense. It was too early, this stuff doesn't usually happen until later at night..." He looked up at the waiting mechs, Optimus' shoulders set unnaturally, even for a mechanical being. Epps could see he was barely holding himself in.

The soldier sighed, his fingers rubbed where the top of his hairline and forehead would meet, if he had hair. "It was attempted sexual assault," came his strained voice, hardly audible.

A long pause followed. Neither mech truly understanding the weight of the situation.

Their questioning stares were enough for him to elaborate. Epps' breathing shuddered. "Rape. Look it up or something. I can't—I can't talk about it."

The taller bot's optics dimmed to reach the information. Detailed descriptions and images filled his CPU, enough to make him want to purge his morning energon. He compared her injuries to the ones he was looking at, unable to comprehend the brutality. His appalled state quickly morphed into that of unadulterated fury.

The silent hallway was pierced by Optimus' earth shattering roar.

Before Ratchet could stop or console him, the mech's fist connected with the opposite wall, clearing right through it like styrofoam.

His frame shook, air vented through his system quick and shallow. He had to stamp down the battle protocols that instinctively tried to take over. Blinding rage seized his mind, demanding retribution for one of the most cherished people in his existence.

She was too precious, too good, and what was she given? How was she treated? And for what...

He marched past Ratchet, shouldering him out of the way while stepping over Epps to punch the door code with a bit too much pressure. The door opened too slowly for his patience, the need to see Lani grew unbearably strong.

His optics narrowed in pursuit of the woman, demanding she be safe. The nightmarish explanation on what could have happened to her frightened him down to his protoform.

He froze. Huddled at the far edge of his berth, Lani pulled the orange blanket tighter around her shoulders as if to shrink inside of it. Impossibly wide green eyes met his. Epps' hard work to get her to sleep were wasted thanks to the abrupt outburst.

The shaking stopped along with the bleeding on her temple. She blinked a few times; she suddenly found her feet vividly interesting.

Optimus walked slowly and sat beside her. His open palms silently asked permission to lift her. The meek nod she gave was enough for him to scoop her to his chest in a warm embrace.

Ratchet and Epps left the two after witnessing the mech's unbelievable soft plea after his brusque violence. Like a flick of the switch—a raging killer to a comforting protector.

Neither moved for some time. Lani's dirty fingers found purchase in the metal plating covering his chest, unwilling to let go. Large fingers rubbed her back soothingly. It calmed him just as much her.

"Optimus?"

He pulled his hands back when she released her hands. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Can I stay the night here…with you?"

That baffled him. Surely she'd realize that he wouldn't let her go tonight. For his peace of mind at the very least. He would certainly put up a hard case fight to keep her here under his eye and protection.

"Of course." His optics set seriously, but he offered a sad smile.

Silence followed. Her eyes bounced around the room, anywhere but his heavy optics. The mech spent the moment unashamedly studying her face. His sensitive optics picked up the appearing bruise below her right eye. It would be more prevalent tomorrow, he thought sourly.

Two stray curls rebelled from Epps' crude braid and fell in the middle of her forehead. Her futile attempt to push them back caused the mech to grin fondly. The action was so wholly _her. _

"I should have done more lasting damage," she muttered. "You know, no one ever thinks it will happen to them. We all think, 'what a horrible thing that happened to her.' But most of us think it's too horrible of a crime for them to be a victim."

"My mom is a firm believer that most victims had it coming. Like what a girl wears screams 'Hey, rape me.' That's bullshit." The medic sighed and pulled the blanket back over her shoulders where it slipped off. "I grew up in a nice area, small town. Crime? Unheard of… Was this a problem on your planet?"

"No. Absolutely not," Optimus replied too hastily. Lani quirked an eyebrow.

"You've never heard of it, have you? At least until today. My friend was raped when she was ten. It's more psychological than anything else…I'm just one of the lucky ones."

Anger wormed itself in his processor again. His optics shuttered off, a small attempt to control himself. After centuries of leading an entire faction in a civil war, Optimus credited himself in his self control and calm demeanor in even the most demanding, stressful, horrid situations.

But this undoubtedly tested it.

"No, this is my first explanation…what…how…" He finished at a loss.

Lani laughed darkly. "The world is a confusing place."

Optimus growled, refusing to let the situation go as that. Lani looked up surprised at the sound. He stopped himself, he would do anything to make sure she remained safe and comfortable. "Can you think of anything to identify him with? Any features? Maybe an article of clothing?"

The small medic sighed before a far away look took over her senses. "All I could make out was a dark blue shirt, jeans, brownish hair, but I ripped the shirt, so he probably won't wear it again…I dislocated his left shoulder; it'll be in a sling for a while, and should take at least four weeks to heal. The bastard won't be walking right for a while, if his newly sprained ankle has anything to say about it."

The mech smiled bitterly. At the very least, she had indicted _some_ damage. But this would do nothing to stop him when he found the glitch. Primus save his soul for when Optimus finally got his hands on his targeted body. This tragedy would not stand in vain, not without his dire retribution.

Lani yawned, shock clearly waning into exhaustion. His optics snapped back to her battered, tired face. Retribution could wait, he surmised. Her well being was far more important.

* * *

Lani lay snuggled in the warmth his spark radiated beneath his chest plates. His hand draped over her sleeping form, to keep her from falling off…and for his peace of mind. Optimus failed to fall into recharge; today's events replayed in his processor like a broken holo-celluloid. The physical contact helped ground him, enough to keep here with her and not hunt the vile cretin.

If he had his way, Lani wouldn't be living off base. But that would compromise her independence and freedom, something he knew she valued.

Epps had told him that most undomestic rapes ended in death, brutally battered death. A fact that rattled his spark protectively for the little redhead in his current charge. His metal fingers twitched over the sleeping medic. Another aspect he had not realized: humans faced more danger than he first thought and by their very own species at that.

The very concept that a violation like that existed—and that males took advantage of that—set him on edge.

Subconsciously, he was already formulating a plan to monitor her safety. Maybe a tracker, or should she have a distress button? He could always pick her up and drive her home, even if he wasn't able to, an escort service could be arranged by the Autobots, Ironhide was particularly fond of the young medic. Or he could talk to her landlady to raise her rent higher than she could afford. Then she'd have to stay on base. Maybe if he—

The thought stopped cold. Lani rubbed her cheek against his chest, mumbling incoherently, and stilling again.

The tall mech shook his head, there was no way he could do this to her. He seemed more like a controlling parental unit...no, dictator than anything else. He just got her, just confessed his ever growing feelings. What ever happened, she was his Lani and he was hers.

The whole situation made him realize just how…just how important she really was. So many had been lost in this retched war, so many innocents. And the thought of losing her—it killed him. His spark pitched angrily.

And not even by the war! Rather by the scum of this very Earth. Pathetic.

He shouldn't worry so much, she was capable to handle herself. Years training in boot camp and through combat training gave her the upper edge in a mundane street fight, but this information did little to assuage his difficulty of letting her go. She shouldn't have to even think about the idea of danger, let alone fear it.

They were so new. So much he wanted to show her, to tell her, share with her.

And he nearly lost her tonight.

He vented a cycle of air. Steam came from his olfactory sensors in angst and frustration.

He had to protect her. And he would. He'd protect her from anything. He'd do anything, anything for her.

They'd figure out their next move tomorrow, go report the crime when Lani felt capable and well enough. But for now, he couldn't entertain the idea of leaving her side. Not until he ensured a definite confirmation on her well being.

Lani mumbled something incoherent and snuggled back into her previous position. Optimus laid down on his back in attempt to make her more comfortable. Sliding down gracefully, he tried not to jostle the sleeping human.

Her hand shot up ward and smacked the metal on his chest in her sleep. "Stay," she muttered almost inaudibly.

He stilled, not wanting to wake her, but quickly realized she was still dreaming. He touched the side of her face reverently.

"Of course."

* * *

**So, I've been waiting a while to post this part, I actually wrote it before this entire story. So this is exciting for me. #whoopwhoop. **

**Like a good student, I spent writing this instead of an essay I actually need to write. This is why I pay tuition. Praise financial aid. **

**Alright, so I guess lemme know what you think. I live for R&R, keeps the fire in my hair bright like the beacon of Gondor. **

**Gondor calls for aid! **

**And Optimus will answer. **


End file.
